Butterflies and Friendzones
by MeijiLovesNeji
Summary: It is Shino's and Hinata's senior year at Konoha High School. What happens when you pair up a timid and shy girl with a lonely and misunderstood boy? ShinoxHinata
1. Chapter 1 First Day of School

**Butterflies and Friendzones**

**Hello there my beautiful viewers! Anyways, welcome back! I am here to start a new story between one of my favorite pairings: Shino and Hinata.**

**Setting: Konoha City**

**Background: Shino Aburame is part of the family that owns the number one entomologist company in the Fire Country. Hinata Hyuuga is part of a prestigious clan. Their family is involved with businesses too many to count. They both are enrolled at Konoha High School, the most impressive school in the region, they are both seniors.**

**Characters that may be mentioned:**

**-Hyuuga Hinata, daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi, CEO of Hyuuga Inc.**

**-Aburame Shino, son of Aburame Shibi, founder of Aburame Industries.**

**-Inuzuka Kiba, works at his parent's pet shop with his sister.**

**-Uzumaki Naruto, son of the fourth diseased mayor of Konoha City, Namikaze Minato. Loyal customer at Ichiraku Ramen.**

**-Haruno Sakura, volunteers at a local hospital. Currently working with the head doctor, Shizune.**

**-Uchiha Sasuke, son of Uchiha Fugaku, CEO of Uchiha Co. Rival of Hyuuga Inc. Brother of Itachi.**

**-Yamanaka Ino, works at her family's flower shop. Cousin of Deidara.**

**-Akimichi Chouji, works at a Korean Barbecue restaurant…gets scolded for eating most of the orders.**

**-Nara Shikamaru, hobby is cloud watching and shadow shows.**

**-Rock Lee, black belt in karate, kung fu master, and black belt in judo. Neji's assistant when teaching taijutsu.**

**-Hyuuga Neji, black belt in karate, kung fu master, and black belt in taekwondo. Lee's superior. Teaches taijutsu at Konoha High School. Cousin of Hinata.**

**-Tenten, specializes in knife throwing and archery.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 1 First Day of School

Aburame Shino woke up to the irritating noise of the alarm clock. He peeked an eye open and took a glance around his room.

Shino's furniture were mostly black. His head board, cabinets, and desk were black. His sheets were white though. His room was painted grey all around. The ceiling was a darker shade of grey, almost black. It almost resembled a rainy day inside of his room. It didn't seem jaded or even sorrowful, it was calming to the boy. Rain always cleared his mind. It was his only friend. He accepted it and it accepted him.

Rubbing away the tiredness from his eyes, the Aburame sat up. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and blue boxers. His dark hair was bushier than ever, spiked in all directions. Getting up from the warm and comfort of his bed, he sluggishly walked towards his bathroom. Before getting into his shower, he stripped himself of the clothes he used to sleep in the night before. His lean muscles were sore from the day before.

"Ugh, father's summer conditioning is no better than Neji-san's training…"

Shino stepped into the shower and ran the water hot and let it run down his sore body. The water soothed the tense muscles. He shampooed his hair thoroughly then conditioned it after he rinsed. After a while, he rinsed that off too. He enjoyed the warm water. Almost abruptly, he twisted the knob and the water became like ice. Shino's muscles bunched in reaction to the instant change of temperature. Shivering intensely, Shino stepped out of the ice fortress and dried himself off with a towel. He ruffled the cloth into his hair until dried.

Shino proceeded to his cabinets to get dressed for the day. He wore a grey sweater with black skinny jeans. Damn those jeans of his. His mother never realized how much he loathed those leg traps but decided to keep her happy and wear them. The he slipped on a pair of white converse. His outfit resembles his room. Most of the time, it did.

Nearly stepping out of his room, he grabbed his back pack along with a dark object in his hand. The calm boy swiftly came down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen to meet the eyes of his mother and father.

"Good morning, Father, Mother." Shino greeted his parents. He sat down in front of his breakfast. Eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Good morning, son." His tone was as monotone as his son. Now we know where he got it from.

"Good morning, my little sunshine!" Shino's mother kissed his forehead, receiving a glare from the tiny version of her husband. His mother has been calling him 'sunshine' ever since he was just a child. However, while Shino grew out of the childish nickname, his mother cherished the habit.

Sighing, Shino chewed his food and satisfied the hunger building up in his stomach. He chugged down his orange juice and before you know it, Shino was already bidding his parents farewell and was leaving out the door. He opened his hand containing the dark object. Unfolding the object, he slipped it on. The world was different in this perspective. In some ways, it let him see things people couldn't all the while containing any emotion from spilling out of his betraying eyes. The dark, circular sunglasses hid his amber eyes from any offending light of the morning while it hid the irritation building up underneath the strip of glass.

Shino was now walking to school. It was still pretty early in the morning so he didn't expect to see many students yet. He enjoyed the peace and tranquility as much as he can before the rowdy and loud voices of students would fill the air. Reaching the campus, he walked towards his favorite spot behind the school buildings. A tree was swaying beautifully in the morning breeze and the sun shone through the branches and leaves. Shino did not admire this spot due to the tree or the rays of sun, but because of the graceful butterflies that inhabited them. Shino was always intrigued with insects, always interested on how they reacted to their environments, and mostly interested on how they reacted to humans. He had a gift with them really. He was very calm with them and he evens talks to them and they stop in their tracks as if they were listening to him.

He was heading towards his favorite spot to admire the butterflies he oh so loved when a blur of blue and purple crashed into him. The impact caused himself and the blur to fall onto the ground, his backpack flinging a couple feet away. The blue-purple blur was now on top of him.

"G-gomen! Gomen-nasai! I d-did not s-see you t-there…" The blur stumbled backwards on its feet. Their voice was as shaky as their hands were as they grabbed onto Shino's sweater in attempt to help him back on his feet. Shino unwillingly came back onto his feet. "F-forgive m-m-me..." The blur bowed and then stared back up into the reflection on his glasses. On a bad day, Shino would have punched the blur in no time. Up until he actually took a good look at it.

The blur wasn't actually a blur. It was a girl. A very pale girl. A very pale girl with very dark hair. Not just any normal run-on-the-old-mill dark hair, but dark _blue_ hair. That explains why he saw a blue blur. The indigo waterfall fell down her back and above her rear. The fringe framed her face perfectly. Her skin was milky. She wasn't a white sheet of paper, but the color of rich cream. And her eyes… her eyes were as pale as her skin but with a hidden shade of lavender. You could stare into her amethyst orbs. They looked like bottomless pits of innocence due to the fact there wasn't a pupil in sight; which made her eyes even more gorgeous and unique. He has seen those eyes before. His sempai's eyes were exactly the same as this girl's except hers were far softer and was spewing hidden emotions, forbidden secrets, and endless amounts of innocence all over the place.

Shino's eyes wandered on the girl without her knowledge. She was wearing a baggy, unzipped sweater. It was a darker shade of lavender and white. Inside, she wore a baby blue fitted v-neck shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans that almost matched her locks. She wore shoes identical to Shino's except it was also lavender.

_I'm guessing her favorite colors are either indigo or lavender_. Shino thought matter of factly.

When Shino did not respond to the timid girl's apologies, she stuttered again.

"A-ano…?" Shino looked at her again, snapping out of his train of thought.

"Be careful next time." The stoic boy turned towards the tree again and walked over to his destination only to stop at the base and sat. The girl with the blue hair still hasn't left. It wasn't irritating him but he wasn't too thrilled to be near her either. He spent most of his days sitting by himself away from people and frankly he didn't mind at all. He wasn't an emo, he wasn't a loner, he wasn't a mean guy, and he wasn't weird…or at least he didn't think he was. He was actually very calm and collective. He just remained stoic and expressionless to hide his true feelings. In truth, Shino was a very caring person and he cared very deeply about his friends…well, if he had any. No one would ever give him a chance anyways. But he cared a lot about his bugs…they count, don't they?

"A-ano, may I s-sit with y-you?" the girl stuttered. She pressed her two index fingers together over and over. Shino's ears perked up.

_She… wants to sit… with me?_

"Hn." He looked at an open spot a good distance away from him to the left. She nodded and hesitantly walked over to where he gestured. The girl sat and crossed her legs and set two things down, he own backpack and his.

_What the… How did I even forget to pick my—_

"Thank you." Shino took his bag and dropped it on his right side. Curiosity hit him harder than Neji-sempai ever struck him during their lessons. Who was this girl? Could she be related to Neji-sempai?

The girl was now aimlessly wandering her hands around and twiddling her fingers together. She was also humming a melody. Each note was flowing beautifully with the other.

"Hyuuga-san?" Shino asked but it sounded more like a statement. The girl's head whipped toward the teen on her right in astonishment.

_How… How did he know my _—

Before the girl could stutter an answer, Shino cut her off.

"How do I know you ask? Because I take taijutsu here at school. You may be in the same family as a Hyuuga Neji. Am I correct?" Shino's signature answering-the-question-you-were-just-thinking-of skill surfaced.

The girl's pearl-like eyes widened. Shino took note on this. How could she have such huge eyes?

"H-h-hai." The girl's eyes now resembled the moon. "U-um, how did y-you guess?"

"Eyes." Shino glanced at her. He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose with his index finger.

"Oh…" the silence carried on besides the morning breeze and the soft humming from the girl. After a few minutes, Shino found what he was looking for. Butterflies. They were pure white and were fluttering effortlessly around the two young teenagers. Shino held out a finger and a butterfly instantly landed on it, flapping its wings. The girl giggled as she saw that the mysterious and dark boy actually had a softer side. The butterfly flew off of his finger then rested on the girl's forehead.

_Wow. She almost looks like an angel…_

"What is your name?" Shino broke the silence. He stared into the open space in the other direction.

The girl gave him a tiny smile. "Hinata… M-my n-name is Hinata."

"Shino." Shino nodded. "Why are you here so early?" Shino glanced at his watch. It was 7:15. Thirty minutes before the bell rang for first period.

"Oh, a-ano, my c-cousin Neji n-needed to p-prepare something for h-his lessons… I-it is the f-first day of s-s-school afterall…" Hinata unconsciously pushed her fingers together. "H-he is m-my carpool…"

_This girl isn't so bad to be around. Maybe she can be my friend…_

Before Shino opened his mouth to ask the girl to accept his friend request, a blonde male with whiskers on his face was wailing on the top of his lungs, causing the bug-enthusiast to cringe at the moron.

"HIIIIINNNAAAAATTTAAAA-CHHHAAANNN!" The boy ran across and reached the two teens. "FIRST DAY AS SENIORS, AM I RIGHT?!" He yanked Hinata up and swung an arm around her. Completely ignoring the Aburame boy's existence, he started trudging away, taking Hinata with him.

"A-ah… N-naruto-kun…" her face became insanely red. She started fidgeting under his arms. Naruto was oblivious to Hinata's discomfort and continued to walk away, his grip still firm around her shoulders.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, why are you hanging around that weird emo guy? Don't waste your time around him, he's creepy." Naruto whispered to Hinata. Shino, with his impeccable hearing, caught this remark and made a mental note to obliterate the bastard in the future.

_Maybe he's her boyfriend… Maybe I shouldn't get involved…_

Shino sighed and leaned back against the tree. He closed his eyes and was already reminiscing the previous events. Not long after he shut his eyes, he started hearing the obnoxious sounds emanating from students. Then the bell rang.

_Sigh. First period, calculus…_

Shino picked slung his backpack over his right should, one strapping it, and lazily dragged himself into the building into the ocean of hormonal students. Girls were screeching at each other about Kami knows what girls talk about and all the boys leaning against walls and checking the squealing idiot girls. Every inch of the walls were occupied with boys trying to look cool. Typical freshmen.

_Oh, senior year, how I love thee._ Shino thought sarcastically to himself.


	2. Chapter 2 New Friends

**Butterflies and Friendzones**

**Hello, sunshines! Sorry I didn't get to post anything for a couple of days. My publishing days will probably be during the weekdays and weekends are my relaxing days. But I usually update pretty fast so yeah! Thanks!**

**In the last chapter: Shino is gloomy about the first day of school. He wasn't exactly the most popular or even the most social person out there. He was a senior and he was glad it was one year left before graduating. But that was the thing… one year of idiots. Until a girl with blue hair happened to run into him the same morning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 2: New Friends

Hinata Hyuuga was a pretty girl. Her hair was perfect. Her skin was perfect. Her body was of a model. Her eyes were exotic. Everything about her radiated perfection. She was also very modest. She did not think she was very pretty or very intelligent. Her self esteem is incredibly low but she tries her hardest to do her best. Her father, Hyuuga Hiashi, is the head of Hyuuga Inc. meaning Hinata is insanely rich. Her self esteem plus her good looks plus her fortune could only add up to many, many, many different guys trying to take advantage of her. Luckily, Hinata was naïve. Instead of saying 'yes' or even 'no', she flees like a coward, red as a lobster.

"HINA-CHAN! WHAT MATH CLASS DO YOU HAVE NOW?!" Naruto's arm was still around her shoulders when they entered the math building.

"U-um, I have c-calculus upstairs n-next, Naruto-kun…" Hinata's face was reddening every second, she pulled away from the whiskered boy's arm. The boy refused and then snaked his arm around her petite waist instead.

"Awww, alright… I have geometry right now… Can you believe that?! I'm a senior, dammit! THEY CAN'T PUT ME IN A CLASS FULL OF FRESHMEN! Just because I failed it three times…" Naruto complained all through the hallway. After reaching his destination, he squeezed Hinata with such force and walked towards the door. He unknowingly shoved a guy and continued his walking. "Alright, BYE, HINA!"

"Idiot…" the Aburame muttered under his breath and rubbed his shoulder. Shino started walking towards his calculus class when he noticed the blue haired girl was also walking in front of him. She was seemingly walking in the direction of Shino's calculus class was. They both descended up the stairs to the math classes for the upperclassmen. They reached the top of the flight and were still walking in the same direction in the same pace.

After much deliberation, Shino decided it was best to stay away from the friendly girl. Her idiot boyfriend would probably give him an unnecessary headache. Grunting, he picked up the pace and stealthily walked around the girl and into the door. He noticed the classroom was filled with cliché posters of how it is important to study or whatever. Shino already noticed some students in there.

Uchiha Sasuke was sitting in the back farthest from the window. The boy had dark raven hair in this off spiky style and wore a black t-shirt with cargo shorts. His shoes were white and his socks were covereing half of his shins. Two seats to his left, two girls sat admiring him. As Shino recalls, the blonde was Yamanaka Ino and the pinkette was Haruno Sakura. Two very, very, _very_ annoying girls that just needed _stop_ and think. Their squeals were piercing his eardrums. Shino decided to sit the farthest away from their annoying screams and farthest away from the teacher. He sat next to the window in the very back.

Taking his seat, the bell rang signaling the students to start filing into their designated rooms. A flood of teens came into the class and started taking his seats. He noticed some familiar faces. Akimichi Choji and Nara Shikamaru sat next to their best friend, Ino. Sai sat in front of Sasuke. Sabaku Gaara sat next to his held-back brother Sabaku Kankuro. Inuzuka Kiba sat next to the bug enthusiast. Right next to the Inuzuka, the blue haired girl he encountered that morning sat next to Kiba. The girl giggled as a shadow licked her hand. A small whine came out of the Inuzuka's jacket.

"Akamaru, shhh!" Kiba patted the inhumane lump in his jacket. Hinata giggled again. The room was not packed with students.

"Good morning, welcome to calculus. I am Asuma-sensei and I will be your teacher for the year." The man had spiky dark hair and a beard with side burns encircling his face. He held a chalk in his hand and was now writing some math equations and formulas on the board. It was already beginning to get boring. As if Shino hadn't already learn this as a child. Shino was drifting off and put his head down on his desk, blocking off any sound. His nap was very relaxing. Until the damned teacher started to yell at the class.

Shino groaned and tried to keep his eyes closed. The bell rang to signal the end of first period. Yawning, Shino picked up his bag from the floor and sluggishly walked out of the classroom. His vision was still blurry and lost his balance for a moment. From the sounds of the gossiping brats outside, he knew he was in the hallway. He definitely lost his balance and stumbled. Finding his balance, he unconsciously grasped onto something in front of him. The object he grasped was none other the shoulder of Hinata. The girl froze.

"Uh, ah, m-my… Aburame-san... I-I…" she was beginning to blush out of nervousness.

_He… H-he's… t-touching… m-me…_

Realizing his grip on the girl's shoulder, he instantly let go.

"Sorry." It took all of Shino's will power and strength to stop himself from blushing out of embarrassment.

Shino disappeared into the ocean of students, already heading downstairs for his second period.

**xxxxx**

Second period. Hinata was a very artistic girl, henceforth to the reason why she currently has art with Kurenai-sensei for visual arts. Her appreciation of the beauty of each piece and her love of all creations was heavily expressed. In other words, Hinata loved to draw anything and everything. She painted, sculpted, built, etc. She appreciated every intricate detail of any art work. Scratch that, not any art work, but everything. She loved people, it doesn't matter who. Hinata was very compassionate, loyal, kind, gentle, and easily forgiving.

Hinata walked into her art class, intending to sit in the front of the classroom. She greeted her sensei a good morning before sitting down in the front row, not even noticing the few students who were now walking in the room. One of her good friends, Ino, sat next to her. Ino sported a dark violet cardigan with a white undershirt with a dark denim skirt. Her long blonde hair was put back in a high pony with one single fringe covering her right eye. Her sapphire eyes complimented her fair skin.

"Hey, Hinata-chan! Isn't it great how we got the same art period?" Ino beamed a smile.

"Hai, Ino-chan." Hinata returned it with a soft smile.

"Ino-pig!" A _swish_ of pink hair swiveled behind the pony-tailed girl. "Ano, Hinata-chan, I didn't know you guys were in art!"

The loud girl was none other than Sakura. Her shoulder-length pink hair was secured behind a red headband revealing an incredibly huge forehead. It wasn't ugly, actually, it was fairly cute. Her red tank top matched her red headband and wore white short-shorts. Sakura's skin was even paler than Ino's but still not as pale as Hinata. Her perfect emerald eyes seemed to sparkle in the light. She took the seat behind Ino.

"Billboard Brow, hey!" Hinata looked back and forth at the two. She was confused with their odd love-hate friendship. "Yeah, Shizune-sama asked which electives we wanted to take this year. Che, why are _you_ here? You're only as artistic as Deidara hahaha!"

Sakura punched the air behind Ino. "CHA! Why you ugly—"

"WHY AM I BEING COMPARED TO HER, INO-CHAN, YEAH?!" Speak of the devil. Deidara appeared flopped down into the seat behind Hinata. "Why are you insulting me by comparing me to _her_."

Deidara wasn't exactly fond of Sakura. Well, he wasn't very fond of annoying people, aside from his cousin Ino who still tends to irritate him to the ends of the world. He also was not very fond of people who are cocky, annoying, and people who are unappreciative of art. His favorite of all people were HInata, due to her comfortable silence and love towards his own passion. Deidara was a sculptor; he loved to create simple statues or ornaments out of white clay.

"Hola, Hina-hime, yeah." Deidara winked at her. Deidara, with Hinata too oblivious to realize, had a small crush on the blue haired girl for quite some time. He ran his hand through his golden hair. Deidara's hair was long and thick and was tied back in a half pony tail, identical to Ino's, and had a part of his fringe covering his left eye. His baby blue eyes trailed onto the girl infront of him but back at to the pink-haired annoyance to his right. The Yamanaka boy wore a simple grey jacket with a red shirt underneath. His pants were skin tight.

"You're right Deidara… I shouldn't compare you to Billboard Brow because at least you can _make_ something unlike Sakura who just destroys things just by looking at it!" Sakura sneered. Deidara laughed till he cried. Hinata just stared.

_They really do have an odd friendship._ Hinata amusedly looked at the girls.

"At least I didn't get held back!" Sakura eyed the older boy.

"Psh, so what I didn't pass a couple of classes. Who caaaaarrrreeesss, un." Deidara rolled his eyes and stared out the window. Sticking his hand into his backpack, he pulled out a bag filled with clay and began to mold it.

The room started to fill with students. Some familiar faces were beginning to occupy the vacant seats. Konan, the girl that creates endless amounts of origami, sat next to Deidara. Nara Shikamaru sat next to his best friend, Ino. Uchiha Sasuke sat behind Sakura. The rest were underclassmen.

"Konan, un!" Deidara turned around to high five the blue haired "woman" but only left his hand hanging up for an awkward five seconds before she sighed and gave a pitiful high five back. Konan was also held back. Most of Deidara's friends were all held back. By friends, meaning group. By group meaning a gang. By a gang meaning the Akatsuki. It's not that they're idiots, _choose_ to not graduate, the reason still a mystery to the students.

"Konan, this is Hinata! HEY! I just realized that you and Hinata both have blue hair, yeah?!" Deidara's eyes began to bulge out of excitement of his new realization. "Anyways, this is Hinata. Hinata, this is Konan, un."

"Hello, I am Hinata." The indigo haired girl gave a small, sunny smile to the blue haired woman. Konan smiled back, with her lip piercing.

"Konan."

The final bell rang, signaling the start of art class.

"Good morning, art students! I will be your art teacher for the rest of the year. I am Kurenai-sensei. Let me begin by informing you of your quarter projects. Every two months, you will turn in an art project. Be creative as you like! You can paint, draw, make, or anything you want! As long as you like it, creative, and original, it is allowed. I will grade it based on those two things I just mentioned. This project will be 60% of your grade, but don't worry. You have two months to complete it."

Nearly all students groaned, including Shikamaru. Sasuke merely narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Deidara squealed in happiness and was already molding his clay into a figurine. Konan flipped out some pieces of different sized papers and began folding already. Hinata began drawing and shading a picture. Ino took notes on different ways to arrange a vase of flowers. Sakura was also taking notes but became frustrated. She crumpled each paper and threw it aside. Shikamaru started to make weird hand gestures and hand signs, looking off in a different direction.

"Uh… You don't have to start now… You have two months, don't go Speed Racer right now." Kurenai scratched the back of her head and sweatdropped as the students frantically tried to pour out their creativity. "Anyways, stop what you're doing. Please take out a sheet of paper and take some notes."

Putting their drawings away, Hinata took out a notebook and started to scribble down everything her art teacher was saying.

_So… Art just doesn't have to be precise in details to be beautiful. Nor graceful or even heart- warming. Anything has beauty in it._ Hinata kept jotting down notes on the beauty of art. Kurenai started talking about colors and contrasting. _Colors are also beautiful… Whether it be white with its innocence or black with its mysterious sense. But together they create an even more beautiful combination and finds balance. Hm, reminds me of Shino-kun… Sigh, I wonder if he would like to be my friend…_

The bell rang sooner than expected.

The day slowly went by until lunch came around. Finding his familiar tree, he sat down on his little area. Taking out his brown paper bag, he examined the food inside. A sandwich, juice, apple, yogurt, macaroni and cheese, and a granola bar. His mother made sure that he won't starve. Sighing, Shino began to munch down on the sandwich. If he came home even with a single crumb, his mother will surely get upset. He admired the quiet nature until he heard the soft shuffling of feet on the dirt. Coming towards him. Snapping his head up, sunglasses nearly flying, his amber eyes met amethyst ones. Hyuuga eyes.

"Shino-kun… May-may I j-join you?" The girl fidgeted in her spot. She stared down at her fiddling fingers.

Shino was stunned. He did not expect the girl to _actually_ come back in the morning. Let alone during lunch. His head bobbed up in the slightest motion.

"Hn."

Hinata's face brightened and walked towards the spot she sat earlier that morning. She sat down and wrapped her arms around her legs, also admiring their surroundings. She adored the way the flowers around her swayed in the breeze, the way the butterflies floated around her, and the way her mysterious new friend seemed to adore her surroundings as well. The serenity was interrupted by a low growling sound. Sensing her stomach's distress, Shino turned to look at Hinata. The Hyuuga girl blushed in embarrassment. Pink dusted her cream cheeks.

"I-I didn't eat b-breakfast this morning… A-and I didn't h-have t-time to p-pack lunch-" Hinata vigorously twiddled her fingers together.

"Here." Shino stretched his arm and pushed a Tupperware into her face. It was filled with an orangey-yellow substance. "Macaroni and cheese. Take it. You're hungry. I can hear your stomach." He pushed the box farther into her face.

"No, I couldn't possibly-" at this point, Shino was now forcing the Tupperware against her skin. She felt the warmth of the food inside radiate through the plastic and onto her skin. She smelled the cheese and couldn't help herself but take the food from him. Shino handed her a spoon. She thanked the mysterious boy before she was shoveling the pasta into her waiting mouth and silencing her annoying stomach. Shino ate his apple, then yogurt, and then granola bar. By the time he finished, Hinata was already digging into the other half of Shino's unfinished sandwich.

"Thank you so much, Shino-kun." Her eyes were closed while smiling a genuine smile. Shino was slightly pleased at house Hinata didn't stutter.

"It is no problem." Shino hinted a tone of warmth. "Hinata-chan…" But Shino had to know. He wanted someone… to be his friend. How it would feel… to have someone care about you… "Will you…" What if she denies? "Be my…" Wait, why is he pausing in between sentences? That was so unlike him. Clearing his throat, he started over. "Hinata, my question is this. Will you be interested in my friendship?"

_Wow, Shino. WOW. That was pathetic._ Shino inwardly slapped himself. His social skills were just lame.

Hinata didn't notice how uncomfortable Shino was. Instead, she was beaming. Quickly, she accepted the offer.

"Of course, Shino-kun!" Her eyes were filled with happiness.

Shino was ecstatic. He was so happy. His eyes were bursting with joy. As if he would ever show it though.

He finally made a friend.

_Author's Notes: I hope you guys really enjoyed it... I feel as if there aren't enough Shino and Hinata fanfics and I would be more than happy to contribute! Please review! CHA!_


	3. Chapter 3 Enemies

**Butterflies and Friendzones**

**Hi there, guys!**

**Woah, I didn't expect three reviews in just two chapters hehe… I sound like a loser. ._.**

**Well, I'm happy that I make you guys smile and happy and all that goodness.**

**Also, yes, I made Shino that awkward guy that's never had friends before. Oh, AND I made Shino have an inner conscience just like how Sakura has her inner self. Inner Shino portrays how Shino's feelings are being expressed but isn't exactly being expressed the same way in his physical body.**

**In the last chapter: Shino finally made a friend. That friend is none other than Hyuuga Hinata.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 3: Enemies

Shino had a friend. He made a friend. _Aburame Shino_ made a _friend._ All on his _own. _By _himself._ If he wasn't so calm and collected, he would be squealing like Ino would when Shikamaru was around or Sakura with Sasuke. Nothing could ruin his first day of senior year. Because you know why? Aburame McLovin' Super-Saiyan Incredibly-Sexy Not-Awkward-At-All Shino made a _friend_ and said friend is also a _girl._ Oh, yes, he had his ways with the females.

Shino was inwardly jumping up and down as if he just won a prize. Well, it was almost a prize if you want to call friendship some sort of a prize. He could feel his face stretch an incredibly huge smile when he thought no one was looking. Wait, Shino smiles? No. He made a friend. Big deal. Who cares? He could have all the friends in the world if he wanted to. _If _he wanted to.

_Who am I kidding, oh my god, I HAVE A FRIEND._ Inner Shino was doing cartwheels everywhere and fist pumping violently. _I HAVE A FRIEND AND I DIDN'T NEED ANYBODY'S HELP!_ Inner Shino was now dancing and moon walking and, dare the author type it, he also pelvic thrusting the air around him. _YES, CHA!_ His pelvic thrusts were now followed by backflips and landed in the perfect splits.

Shino cringed at the thought of doing the splits might do to his… manhood. Shivering the thought away he focused on his walk towards his last class; taijutsu. He thought back on what happened not just ten minutes ago.

_Flashback_

_"Shino-kun ,th-thank you f-for sharing your f-food with m-m." Hinata blushed and smiled._

_"It is what friends are for, am I correct?" Shino inwardly wanted to kick himself of how awkward he was being. "Or am I not acting the correct way."_

_"A-ano, Shino-kun it's okay, ah, I w-will be h-heading to m-my c-class now… I shall m-meet y-you here tt-tomorrow morning?" This girl just made plans to meet him tomorrow morning. Shino was in an o-m-g moment because he never thought this could happen. Seventeen and a half years of loneliness does this to you. Seventeen and a half years without a single friend… Other than his bugs and the rain. Either way, Shino was looking forward to tomorrow morning just so he could this "hangout" with his new friend. His parents are going to be so proud of him when he informs them of his new acquaintance._

_"Of course, Hinata-chan. I will meet you here in the morning. Because that is what friends do; they do this "hanging out" together because they are friends. And we are friends. So we will do this. Tomorrow morning." Shino was practicing this in his mind and came out perfectly. The correct amount of assertiveness and friendliness was present in his little speech._

The Aburame boy was giving himself a pat on the bag for how slick he was. He smirked to himself as he changed into gym clothes. His gym clothes were basically a plain grey t-shirt and a pair of black sweats that were also skin-tight (soccer sweats). He then exited the locker room and into the gym. There were mats covering the whole court and it was cluttered with punching bags, weights, wooden katanas, nunchucks, your basic weaponry (made of rubber or wood), and three of the BOB life-sized punching dummy in the corner. They were all separated into different stations.

The class only contained a few people. It was also a class for people outside of school, paid of course, considering it was a martial art. And Hyuuga Neji was the instructor with Rock Lee being his assistant.

"Alsright, students. My name is Hyuuga Neji. You made call me Neji-sempai or Neji-san. This is Rock Lee. You may call him Lee-san. I know most of you are returners and others are still new. But I want you all to introduce yourself. Starting with you." He pointed at the blonde idiot that was assumed to be Hinata-chan's boyfriend.

"I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO AND I AM HERE TO BEAT ALL OF YOU!" He shot an icy glare at Uchiha Sasuke. The Uchiha annoyingly rolled his eyes and made his own introduction.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He grunted and looked away as if he was bored out of his mind.

"Aburame Shino." Shino didn't even spare a glance at anyone in the room. Although, he caught Neji's smirk.

"I'm—"

A freshman was in the middle of introducing herself when Neji cut him off. "Aburame-san has been here since Gai-sensei was teaching. Meaning, he has been here all four years. I, on the other hand, trained with him personally. I took over as the taijutsu instructor so Gai-sensei will take his role as gym teacher. Anyways, Aburame-san here is the senior of the class meaning he is superior to you all. He has more experience and judging from past expierence, one of the better fighters in this room aside from myself and Lee-san." Neji praised his number one student while all the boys, including Sasuke and Lee, were sending him glares and death threats. They wanted to fight him to see how truly great the teacher's pet really was.

_Damn, Neji-sempai for that stupid speech…_

"Now, forgive me for interrupting you. Please continue."

The girl resembled the boy Hyuuga in surprisingly different ways. Their identical eyes matched and so did their chocolate brown hair. The smaller version of Neji stuck her tongue out at him causing the Hyuuga boy's eyes to narrow.

"Whatever, Neji-niisan. Hi, I'm Hyuuga Hanabi, the cousin of _that _thing over there…" Hanabi sneered at the older Hyuuga standing in front of everyone. Neji's brows furrowed in embarrassment and rising fury towards his bratty cousin. If only she was as quiet and kind as her older sister…

"Next."

"Sabaku Gaara." Shino looked at the boy. His hair was blood red, it screamed death while his eyes were aquamarine. The color was beautiful but the way it glinted off the hint of destruction made Shino shudder in fear. The dark rims around his eyes indicated that he wasn't much of a sleeper and the tattoo of the kanji symbol for love on his forehead made him all the more terrifying to look at. But one more detail about the boy made Shino want to die of laughter… This Gaara boy… Has no eyebrows… Inner Shino was laughter was roaring louder than a thousand Narutos… Well, if Shino ever _did_ laugh.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba!" Shino immediately recognized him as the loud mouth that sat next to him during calculus. The one who brought a dog to school. What was the dog's name again? Akima? Akamochi? Akimushu…? No, that's Chouji… Akamaru? Inner Shino shrugged and yawned in boredom.

A few more students introduced themselves and finally, they began the class. It consisted of stretching (of course, safety first), conditioning, drills, a few kicks, then sparring.

Shino was up first against the Uchiha.

"NO FAIR, I WANNA FIGHT SASUKE, I HAVE TO BEAT HIM!" Naruto nagged at Neji. A vein was pulsating in Neji's head as he glared daggers down at the short boy below him. "On second thought, maybe Shino should…" Naruto scratched the back of his head and backed away in a comical fashion.

Shino stood on the opposite end of Sasuke looking calm and impassive, his hands in his pockets. Sasuke on the other hand looked lazy and bored, but with an over confident smirk plastered across his face.

_Cocky bastard._ Shino's eyebrow twitched. Inner Shino was in flames, crying out "CHA!" while throwing punches in the direction of his opponent. Before the match started, Sasuke had the nerve to speak out.

"Che, _this_ loser? Oh, please—"

"I'd _personally_ love to see things in your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass." Shino basically high fived Inner Shino. That was a good one, wasn't it? Shino thought it was funny. Right? It was hilarious! Naruto was holding his sides from laughing way too damn hard and even Neji-sempai is _snickering_. Lee was crying buckets because it was so damn funny. Wow, Shino had some sarcastic humor under his mysterious layers.

Sasuke's eye twitched in agitation. "What did you say to me, loser? If I were you I would—"

Shino was at it again. "Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn. I don't know what makes you so stupid but it works." Now Neji was chuckling. Sasuke's agitations was turned into full fury in a matter of seconds. Hanabi was biting her lip and holding her sides from holding in her laughter and excitement. Sasuke came up to Shino, a direct approach.

"Direct approach? Mistake." Sasuke tried to land a punch on Shino's face. Only for Shino to stop it with his open palm, not even bothering to actually wrap his fingers around Sasuke's weak fist. His other hand still in his pocket. Shino then sweeped the boy in front of him. Sasuke then quickly jumped onto his feet and attempting a series of blows towards the Aburame. Shino didn't even break a sweat as he gracefully dodged every single hit and counter attacked on some.

Sasuke barely made it out of the way of Shino's kick in the stomachs only to be met by a back fist smashing onto his right cheek and a blow landing in his stomach, causing him to fly a few feet to the side.

_Damn, I'm so weak… This Aburame brat… Bastard didn't even make any effort…_

"We are through. This match is over." Shino nonchalantly walked back to his spot as Sasuke heaved heavily trying to pull himself into a sitting position. He could feel several bruises in several places on his body. Maybe even some cracked ribs… But Sasuke was fine for sure. He was no tough cookie like his brother Itachi but he was still a prideful, proud, head-far-up-in-the-ass Uchiha. Without accepting any help from the other students around him, he stood up, feeling dizzy, and limped back towards his spot where he collapsed again into a sitting position.

_YEAH, SHINO! CHA! WE PUT THAT DAMN BASTARD IN HIS PLACE, YEAH, CHAAA! _Inner Shino congratulated himself at his victory against the Uchiha. It really did pay off to take those extra training hours with his father and starting freshmen year unlike some other people in the room.

"WOW, SHINO, YOU REALLY PUT HIM IN HIS PLACE!" Naruto praised him. Shino also gained a few pats on the back and more praises and even an approving nod from his sempai and a thumbs up that came with a blinding smile from Lee-san.

After a few more sparring sessions, Shino finally walked back into the locker room where he slipped on his regular wear then once again one-strapping his backpack. As fast as he changed, he left the room without even sparing a glance towards the glaring Uchiha which radiated so much killing intent. His ignorance towards the glaring boy only caused his irritation to grow into a full-fledged hatred towards the boy.

_Damn that Aburame… I will get my vengeance. I will defeat you…_

Hm, looks like Shino made some enemies too.

_Author's Notes: THOUGHTS? Hehehe, how do you guys awkward, McLovin', strong, Shino? What about Inner Shino? Am I trying too hard to be funny? Constructive criticism please! UNTIL NEXT TIME, CHHHAAA!_


	4. Chapter 4 Breaking Up Isn't That Hard

**Butterflies and Friendzones**

**Happy October my lovelies! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter… Also, I don't really go back and edit my work, most of the time I just reread it and add a few things here and there. So yeah,if my grammar or spelling is off, it's for that reason. And thank you Yummit365! Hehe, yes, I purposely made Inner Shino incredibly Sakuraish on purpose just in case some people were didn't really catch that… So henceforth I overused "CHAA" purposely.**

Chapter 4: Breaking Up Isn't That Hard

Hinata was at dance practice with her friends Sakura and Ino. Hinata was more of a ballet dancer, Ino was more of a jazz dancer, and Sakura was more into hip hop. But nonetheless, they were all very skilled in most types of dance. They just preferred their own styles. Their school had a dance team which Hinata, Ino, and Sakura were a part of.

Hinata was practicing her pirouettes in front of a giant mirror in the dance room. She's early to class, meaning she's the only one in the big studio. The place started to crowd with other members as she continued to practice more of her ballet moves. On her toes, she spun and twirled in different directions with such grace. With her dance clothes whirling around her, a white crop top at an appropriate and modest length, and black leggings that cut off at her ankles with a blue flannel tied around her waist. Her long indigo waterfall locks were flipping here and there as she finished her performance. The people that were flooding in were in awe at Hinata's progress. Blushing, Hinata took her spot in the front row next to the door.

"Hey, Hina-chan, you're getting really good!" Ino's outfit was the same, except she wore a loose fitting yellow tank top with a green cardigan wrapped around her waist. She took her place on Hinata's left.

"Seriously, Hinata! You're so good… You're the best dancer here!" Sakura praised the girl. The pink haired girl's short hair was pulled up into a tony pony tail. Following her example, Hinata tied her hair up in a messy bun. Sakura was completely envious of her shy friend's superior skills. Even she exceeds far more than Sakura in hip hop. Sakura's lips pursed as she tried to skillfully twist and turn like Hinata who was way more flexible than she was, only to stumble on her own black and baggy sweats. Her white tank top was hugging her curves under an oversized red knit sweater. Sakura was on Hinata's right.

"Uh… Hinata… Can you help me please?" Sakura's eyes wandered on the floor as she asked Hinata for advice.

"A-ano, Sakura-chan, you d-don't need a-any h-help. Y-you are d-doing wonderful."

"Nah, help her out, Hina, Sakura sucks!" Ino snorted.

A vein pulsated in Sakura's forehead and clenched her fist towards the blonde. "WHY YOU, INO-PIG, YOU KEEP YOUR WHORE-MOUTH SHUT!" Hinata gasped at her friend's potty-mouth.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, FOREHEAD SLUT?!" Ino retorted. Hinata's eyes widened into round orbs as she covered her mouth with her hand as if she was the one cursing.

"Ah, p-please no f-fighting…" Hinata tried to calm the two seething girls from ripping their throats out.

The steaming girls weren't paying attention to the stuttering girl that was trying to untangle their mess. Even the people around them were staring at the girl's usual heated arguments. Snapping out of her raging fury, Ino suddenly turned to the shaking girl.

"Hey, Hinata, why weren't you at lunch today?" Ino blinked in curiosity.

"I—"

"She was hanging out with that freak Shino guy under that ugly tree. Why were you there anyways?" Sakura chimed in before Hinata could even respond.

"HUH?! Hinata, why were you with him? He's weird as hell! I had to do a project with him for English last year and I swear to god… Never again will I pick him for a partner. Like he doesn't even talk and when he does, he talks like an old person and he talks about his bugs like all the time. He did all the work and everything but still… Weird. As. Fuck." The blonde shook her head in a disapproving manner. "I'd rather have Deidara yap about his stupid clay things than stay in the same room for an hour with that bug freak."

"B-but I-I-Ino-chan… Shino-kun—"

"Yeah, he's creepy, Hinata. Stay away from him. We have lunch together anyways so we can keep you away from him. He probably lured you to that disgusting tree so he can let his bugs chew on your skin."

"S-sakura-chan—"

"EW! He's a rapist too, hahaha!"

"STOP!" Hinata's eyes snapped shut as she raised her voice out of anger. The whole room was practically staring at her. Their eyes glued on the Hyuuga who never raised her voice at anyone before. Especially out of anger. Hinata's eyes opened and her face was slightly pink, not out of embarrassment due to the attention but out of sheer fury behind her hardened white eyes. "Shino-kun is my friend and I will not tolerate such offending words towards him. Yes, you are also my friends, but I must defend him."

The two girls jaws hung open. Shy, quiet, soft-spoken Hinata just _yelled_ at them.

"Uh, Hinata…"

"Dude, Hina-chan…"

"Please, do not insult my friend any longer." And with that Hinata ignored them and continued to stretch.

_He is my friend. I will not allow this behavior._

Hinata thought back to earlier that morning and during lunch.

_He's… He's so kind. Everyone put him down and made him sound like a freak. Neji-niisan was right, Shino-kun is a good person. A kind person. I am happy that I decided to become friends with him. I should have approached him earlier… He was just misunderstood._

Smiling to herself, their dance coach began teaching them choreography.

**xoxoxo**

Shino was walking out of the building as soon as the bell rang. He swiftly maneuvered around the short people around him and made his way out of the hell hole. He crossed the student parking lot where he saw his friend from across the lot. She was underneath the blonde idiot's arm. Next to them, Sakura was arm in arm with her boyfriend, Sasuke. Ino had hers around Shikamaru. Chouji was next to them. Kiba was next to Hinata. Walking towards them, a very angry Neji-sempai who was burning holes into the back of Naruto's head as he tore off his arm off of his cousin's shoulders. A Chinese-looking girl followed behind the Hyuuga boy and linked her arm with his, trying to calm the over protective boy.

Ignoring the other people present, his eyes fixed on the blue haired girl. The girl looked his direction and gave him a warm smile. Not showing the corners of his mouth twitch up, he nodded to her.

Eyeing another corner of the parking lot, he saw the Yamanaka boy and the older Uchiha brother. Both were on opposite ends of their group, the Yamanaka glaring at the Uchiha. In the middle stood a man with orange hair with lavender eyes, cold eyes, unlike Hinata's, and a woman with electric blue hair with a half bun and a paper rose sitting on her head. A man with unnatural blue skin and beady shark eyes stood next to the Uchiha. A child-like boy with an orange mask was rummaging through the group as an unsual plant looking thing was shaking its head. Half of his body was white while the other was black. Another person had strikingly piercing green eyes and a black mask over his face. Another man that resembled Gaara but with brown eyes stood next to Deidara. A silver slick haired man was walking towards the group.

So this was the Akatsuki.

Shino shrugged. As if he would ever get caught up in any of that. He decided to leave the campus. Walking off, he caught sight of a familiar blood red hair enter a car with a sandy blonde haired woman. Shino observed their car pass by him.

He continued his trek towards his home. He could already imagine his parents finding out of his new friend.

_OOOH, I SHOULD INVITE HER TO DINNER HERE OR SOMETHING OOOOOOHHH. _Inner Shino was suddenly getting incredibly girly and happy.

About fifteen minutes later, Shino arrived at his family's compound. His family owns the best entomologist company in the country meaning he was ridiculously rich. Ridiculously rich equaled that he had a huge mansion. The bug enthusiast shoved his hand in his pocket and located his keys and unlocked the front door. The familiar scent of his home welcomed him and so did his mother.

"Sunshine! How was school?" Shino's mother kissed his cheek. "Here, I made them just now." He handed Shino a plate of freshly baked cookies. Shino scoffed inwardly. Cookies were for children. Secretly, Shino was content in the inside. He loved his mother's cookies ever since he was a child.

_Oooooh, mother's cookies… I love them, I love mother's cookies!_ Inner Shino began stuffing his face with mental pictures of cookies, mentally taking note on how they would taste like.

"School was alright. But I must inform you and father with some news over supper. Oh, and thank you, mother. I…" Shino bit his lip and spoke through his teeth. "… I-I love your cookies." Shino was nowhere to be found as rapid footsteps were heard crashing on the wooden steps. Shaking her head, Shino's mother smiled.

**xoxoxo**

Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, and Shikamaru were still at the school parking lot, gossiping, chatting.

"Hey, Hinata, you shouldn't hang out with that creep…" Naruto started. Hinata's head ached with irritation.

"Naruto-kun, do not tell me what to do. He is my friend. Do not insult him." She glared a soft glare at her boyfriend but a glare nonetheless.

"But seriously, Hina-chan, I don't want you hanging around that guy!" His grip around Hinata tightened. "You're my girlfriend and I just want to protect you from creepy and frea—"

"NO. We are breaking up. Good bye." Hinata stated and ripped off his iron grip and stormed away from the group. Five pairs of eyes were frantically staring at the girl's back. Sasuke was the first to break the awkward silence.

"I told you that she's too good for you, dobe." Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You never deserved her anyway." Sasuke pulled his arm away from Sakura as if she scorched him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura pouted as cutely as she possibly can. "You act like Hinata is your girlfriend!"

Like the domino effect, Sasuke looked at her in the eye with such coldness it could freeze beer. "I'm dumping you. Bye." Nonchalantly, Sasuke walked away from the group towards the Akatsuki. Sakura screamed and Sasuke merely just turned around to scowl at her, making her stop dead in her tracks. Sakura back pedaled next to Ino to sob like a maniac.

"Che, idiot girl. Itachi-niisan, can we go home yet?" Sasuke turned his attention to his older brother. He stared at the older Uchiha with annoyance edged into his eyes.

"Almost, little brother."

"But, niisan—"

"Go back to your friends and little girlfriend, Sasuke." Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead with two fingers.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore. She's an idiot—"

"Then why—"

"Pressured." Sasuke sighed.

"Why did you choose to end it now?" Itachi's eyebrow raised.

Sasuke looked towards the direction Hinata stormed off to. His pale features gave you the faintest of all blushes.

"Hn. Five minutes. Stay here if you like." Itachi turned back to his friends. _So little brother has a crush on the Hyuuga. Hmm…_

The five minutes went along quicker than expected. The blonde boy spoke up.

"Yo, Baby-tachi, un!" Deidara's nickname for the boy made him cringe in disgust. And mashing up the word 'baby' with 'Itachi' didn't make the idiotic name sound any more clever than it should be. "Call over my idiot cousin so we can all leave already." Sasuke glowered at the blonde before turning his head towards the other blonde idiot.

"Ino. Come." The younger Uchiha ordered the girl. Ino, squeaked and squealed while she gave Shikamaru a kiss on the cheek before screaming 'COMING, SASUKEEEE'. Frankly, he liked Deidara better than this blabbering idiot.

Sasuke's headache intensified. It's gonna be a long ass ride home with those blondes.

_Author's Notes: So hi. How was it. Oh my gosh, please tell me if I ramble too much okay. Just PLEASE. Constructive criticism please? Review!_


	5. Chapter 5 News and Presents

**Butterflies and Friendzones**

**Hi there my friends! I got some good critics out there. :***

**Anyways, I made up Inner Shino to portray Shino's feelings in a way that is easier to understand rather than making him collected and not as expressive. I know it's completely OOC. I'm not making him into a Sakura, actually, Shino isn't even aware of Inner Shino's presence unless Inner Shino leaks out into sarcastic remarks. I'll try to tame Inner Shino to make him more like actual Shino so it won't seem as out of place as the extremely raunchy and loud Inner Shino. Okay, there will be a time jump in this story. Just warning you.**

**Also, sorry NaruHina/SasuSaku fans… I have my reasons why it has to be this way.**

**Now, enough with my explanations and yadda yadda… LET US BEGIN!**

**Disclaimer: Hilarious. Just hilarious. I still don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 5: News and Presents

"So, Babytachi, how are you and pinkie, un?" Deidara curiously poked Sasuke's annoyed face with his nail polished index finger. "Babytachi, Babytachi, Babytachi, Baby—"

"I dumped her." Sasuke spat with such malice it made the Yamanaka boy wince. The Yamanaka girl on the other hand was constantly looking in his direction with ice edging into her soft blue eyes. Sasuke swore he heard Ino call him an asshole.

"What did you say to me?"

"I _said_ that you're an asshole!" Ino's mouth started throwing swears here and there. "How could you just dump Sakura like that out of nowhere! Without even a damn reason or hints! I thought you loved her!"

"Dammit, Ino, shut up. I _never_ loved her. I was forced by _you_ to be in the stupid relationship. Remember you bothered me for three straight years? And it wasn't until this morning that I asked her out _just_ so I wouldn't hear your headache inducing voice for the rest of the year and worst of all, I couldn't even handle that pink head who won't stop telling me how in love she is with me or how sexy I am… She even took some of my hair!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "So _shut up._"

Ino was fuming. It was true that she had been nagging at her childhood friend for quite some time now. Ever since Sakura told her of her crush on the young Uchiha, she's been trying to force him into being her boyfriend. She knew it. But Ino would never admit that she was wrong. Instead she just shut her mouth.

"Wow, Babytachi… Didn't think that you would stoop so low to—"

"Enough, Deidara." Itachi glanced from the road and continued to drive. The arguing was making his head numb. As calmly as he could, he tried to put a halt on their conversation. "I am driving. And I will crash this car if I want to. Your lives are in my hands. Stop your frustrating conversation now." Itachi coolly threatened the trio. Somehow, his easy tone sounded more menacing than it would be if he was yelling at them out of anger. He seemed so eager to crash the vehicle into a telephone pole.

**xoxoxo**

"Otou-san, Okaa-san. I have news." Shino pushed his glasses up his nose. His father, Shibi, looked down at the tiny version of him across the table. His mother was setting freshly handmade sushi onto the table alongside with wooden chopsticks and small plates. She sat down in between the two Aburame males.

"Yes, sunshine?" She plopped a roll into her mouth and her husband did the same. Shino followed suit and ate a spicy tuna roll.

"Tell us now, son." Shibi picked up a california roll and dipped it in soy sauce mixed with wasabi.

Shino hesitated before answering. "I-I—"

His parents eyes widened. Shino's mother had a horror stricken face. His father didn't show his feelings but his aura was spouting suspicion and worry in buckets. Never did they hear his son stutter or hesitate. They always thought their son was straight forward, awkward at times, but blunt nevertheless.

"Sunshine, are you feeling alright? Shibi, talk to him!" She was now clutching onto Shibi's collar and frantically shaking the poor man. In a comedic fashion, she was now flinging his body everywhere. "SHIBI, TALK, PLEASE!"

"Darling, please put me down." Shibi tried to sound as unworried and affected as possible. She put him down after five seconds of a roller coaster ride. "Now, Shino… Your mother is just worried is all. Now first… Are you feeling alright?"

"Otou-san, I feel perfectly fi—"

"But you hesitated. And _stuttered_. Who is to say that you are not an imposter?"

"Otou-san, please—"

"INTRUDER!" Shino sweat dropped. Shibi dashed with Shino's mother and was ready to call the Leaf Police Force. Picking up the closest thing to him as defense, his wife hid behind himself. He held up a ceramic fish vase as a weapon. He swung the fish around as if to appear as a threat. "GET AWAY FROM MY FAMILY. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY PRECIOUS—"

_Oh my god. Is that a fish he's swinging._

"Otou-san, I made a friend today." Shino pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing.

Then the room fell silent. If someone dropped a pin, it would have been like an explosion to them.

"THEN YOU ARE _DEFINITELY_ NOT MY SON! MY SON IS LONELY AND DOES NOT HAVE FRIENDS!" Shino's heart sank.

_Does… _everyone_ think I'm a loser?_ Inner Shino pouted. _Hmmph, of course not! I mean there's Hinata-chan…_

"Otou-san... Fine. The fish you are holding, I made that for your 43rd birthday. When you get lonely at night, you sneak out of your room and start a conversation with it." Shino smirked to himself, Inner Shino boomed in laughter. _CHA! Hehehe, way to embarrass our father in front of mom._

"Uhh…" Shibi was shaking. Finally collecting himself, he straightened himself out and put the fish back on its rightful place. "Okay…"

Shino's mother, still wide eyed with shock due to the fact that her husband talks to a ceramic fish and that Shino (not that she didn't believe in him) had finally made a friend! Fixing herself at the dinner table, she motioned for Shibi to do the same. Smiling at her son, she put more sushi on his plate.

"Uh, well, Shino… Tell me more of your new friend." She put her hand over his and squeezed lightly.

Shibi recovered from his embarrassment. "Yes, son, inform us."

Nodding, Shino spoke with a warm tone. "Well…"

**xoxoxo**

"N-neji-niisan. P-please keep N-naruto away f-from me." Hinata requested her cousin as soon as they reached their homes. Neji's eye brows rose a fraction. Wasn't Naruto her boyfriend?

Hinata had called Neji into her room for a favor. This was the favor, he was guessing.

"Sure, Hinata-chan, but why? Aren't you two…"

"No, Neji-niisan. Not anymore." Neji took note of the her lack of her stuttering. He knew she lost her stutter when she was either angry or determined of a goal. At this viewpoint, Hinata was probably angry with Naruto.

"An argument maybe?" Neji sat on Hinata's bed, her hand in his, trying to comfort his cousin.

Hinata smiled in appreciation. "No, niisan." Hinata stared at her twiddling fingers before looking up again into her cousin's identical pale eyes. She continued. "I-I… I broke up with him, Neji-niisan…"

"Why?" Curiosity and mostly concern lined his eyes.

"I know what you are thinking. I have always loved Naruto as a child and all through our years together in school but… Ever since last year… Our relationship was on the rocks. I tried because I thought I loved him. He was wonderful but he did not understand me nor my feelings. He put his feelings before mine. I sound so selfish right now but it was always him that I thought of before myself… I was waiting on him to do the same." Hinata was supposed to be sobbing but instead she was more than relieved to severe the ties she had with Naruto.

"Are you angry, Hinata?"

"No, niisan, why do you ask?"

"Oh, because your stuttering is gone... Why is that?" Neji smirked as his cousin turned into a cute shade of strawberry.

"A-ano, Neji-niisan, w-what do y-you mean?" Her eyes were huge as she realized she didn't even stutter once during her little speech. She smiled to herself feeling accomplished.

Neji patted her head and stood up. "Alright, Hinata-chan, I'll do everything in my power to keep that blonde brat from coming within twenty feet of you, okay?"

"Hai." Hinata gave him a thankful smile before Neji disappeared through the door.

**xoxox**

That night, Shino was lying on his bed restlessly. Looking over to the familiar digital clock on his side table, it read 12:37am. He was exhausted but why was he still awake? He looked over the dark circular glasses next to the clock. Shino decided to sit up on his bed and picked up his backpack from the ground. Taking out a blank sheet of paper, he began doodling random scribbles. His arm was moving on its own while his mind wandered on the overall day. His encounter with the Hyuuga girl, the friendship they formed, the enemy he made, and his parent's reactions. His amber eyes dulled as he remember his parent's words. Shino sarcastically held a grin and started talking.

"So they also think I'm a lonesome person. Oh well, not anymore, right?" His sarcastic smile was replaced into a soft and genuine one.

It's not like he didn't want friends. He tried to make friends. He tried. He was always in denial and thinking it was other people that were at fault. Shino just wanted to be loved and cared for. Of course, he had the rain and his bugs but he longed for a human friend who could physically tell him that he mattered to them. Shino wanted to be someone's important person as they would be to him also. He searched for a friend who would deem him worthy to behold a friendship with. When Shino got desperate enough, he would be the one to start a conversation but also the one to get hurt in the end with rejection.

Sighing, Shino's doodles turned into vivid figures. His pencil scratched onto the paper with the last detail. Absent-mindedly, he stopped sketching. Looking down, he gasped. He blushed slightly and cracked a crooked smile.

What he had drawn… butterflies. It reminded him of _her_.

**Four months later…**

Shino woke up that morning. He showered as usual. He dressed as usual. He ate his breakfast as usual. He said good bye to his parents as usual. He walked out of his mansion as usual. He walked to school as usual. He sat under his tree as usual. He admired the foundations of nature as usual. But four months ago, he hadn't expected to wait for a certain person as he got used to within the four months.

The familiar blue and purple blur flew in front of him.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan." Shino looked up from the butterfly he was inspecting on his finger.

"Good morning, Shino-kun." Hinata dropped her body next to Shino and started fiddling with her fingers as she watched the butterflies float around them.

They sat in their usual comfortable silence. Upon hearing of the Hyuuga and Aburame's friendship, people shunned them for the first two weeks, calling them 'freaks' or 'weirdos', but over time (with much help from Neji's terrifying threats and glares) they shrugged it off and accepted them. They never talked to Shino of course, because he was still an outsider to them, but Hinata was accepted back into the 'normal people' population. One can only stay angry with Hinata for so long.

More and more students started to occupy the space in the school. A few passed by Shino and Hinata and gave lingering looks of disgust, some with envy. Envious of what?

It was Hinata's birthday on the 27th. Seven days from now. She was turning eighteen. Hinata was a month older than him even though she had a young face but the body of a matured woman. Shino had a problem now. What is he supposed to give her for her birthday? What does she like? What do girls like? Shino drowned in a flood of thoughts and was submerged in ideas here and there. Shaking his head to stupid ideas like an expensive hand bag or nodding to more appropriate ideas such as maybe a homemade scarf for the on-going winter. Shino was so in-depth in his thoughts until he felt a gentle shake on his shoulder. Breaking his train of thought, he looked at the hand on his shoulder and trailed it back to its owner.

"Shino-kun, t-the bell r-rang. Let's g-go." Hinata held out her hand to help him up and they started walking to their calculus class.

The day then continued in its usual schedule. Hinata was in her art class with Kurenai, while Shino was in wood shop with Yamato. Hinata had science with Kakashi, Shino had English with Ebisu. Hinata had psychology with Ibiki, Shino had science. Hinata had English, Shino had psychology. Then lunch under the tree. Shino shared his food with Hinata and Hinata shared her food as well. Hinata then had PE with Gai and Shino had taijutsu with Neji. Then they met up afterschool to say good bye, have a few people stare and comment, and then head their separate ways, back to their homes. Other than the fact that today was the last day before Christmas break, this was their regular day.

Today was not a regular day. Shino indeed went home only to take his car keys and open the garage. It revealed a black Acura TXS. Shino hasn't driven the car in a while so the battery must be nearly dead. Unlocking it, he stooped his body low enough to let his body slide into the seat. He shoved the key into the car and the engine roared to life. Shino drove away towards the mall. Only ten minutes passed until he reached a full stop near a street full of tiny shops. After four months, Shino found that Hinata liked the smaller, simpler things in life. This was perfect.

Shino wandered the streets and was now window shopping. He looked through the vendors and was contemplating on the items that sparked interest in him. Shino was becoming agitated at how long it was taking him. At one point, he was becoming slightly senile.

_Is this how it feels like to care about someone? This is irritating. But it's for Hinata so…_ Inner Shino was exhausted and was basically dragging himself.

He continued his journey down the path of miscellaneous things until he heard an elderly woman calling over the bug enthusiast. She was waving in his general direction.

"Hey, you, boy! Come here." Awkwardly, Shino looked around him. Who was this lady talking to?

"There is no one around me, they must have left." Shino started to walk away until the lady called out again. The woman looked near in her seventies. Her white hair was pulled into a bun on her head and she gave off the "I am a grandma figure to everyone" aura. Her deep sea green eyes were gleaming. She stood next to a small shop filled with figurines, simple jewelry, pens, pencils, accessories, fans, and many more. Shino entered the small store. The woman was leaning over behind a wooden counter top.

"No, no, no, I was talking about you! Come here!" The woman was now smiling in amusement.

Shino looked at her in bewilderment again. Someone was talking to him. Why was she talking to him? No one but his parents, barely his teachers, and mostly Hinata talked to him.

_Wait, people are talking to me. Oh my god, PEOPLE ARE TALKING TO ME. I'M NOT CREEPY LOOKING AT ALL! YES, I AM SOCIALLY ACCEPTABLE._

Inner Shino was wearing a huge grin.

"Me, am I correct? Why have you called me? Is it because I am a freak and you wanted to examine me up close or is it because I am acceptable in public and you would like to form an acquaintance perhaps a friendship."

"Uh, no, child… I called you over because you had that look on your face." The woman mused. "I am Pina."

"Ohayou, Pina-san. Shino-kun." Shino nodded. "What look? Is there such a look upon my facial features?"

"Well, yes, my child. You have _that_ look." Pina gave him a playful smile. Shino raised an eyebrow in confusion. What look? Shino didn't look like anything but himself. And as if he showed off any emotions. His face is always one hundred percent stoic and impassive. He's Shino for god's sake! "Child, you look determined to find something. And when a man is trying to find something, he is either finding a woman to love, or find the perfect gift for a woman. Now which is it?" she winked.

Shino froze. Was he that obvious? This elderly woman read him like a book. Shino recovered from his shock instantly. "I am looking for the perfect present for my best friend, Hinata."

"_Hinata_?!" Pina's eyes were screaming with excitement and shock. "Why, Hinata is a very lovely girl… I used to be her caretaker when she was just a child. She is also a regular customer of mine, always buying little trinkets. She is one very lucky girl then!" Shino forced his blush down but failed as the faintest dusting of pink washed over his cheeks.

"Here, child. Since you do not know what you are doing, let me help you." Pina began rummaging under the counter and cabinets. After a few moments, she laid a lavender box with an indigo bow on it in front of them. The elderly woman opened it to reveal two white-gold chains. One was longer than the other and both had a white butterfly chain attached to it.

"I was saving this bracelet and necklace so I can give it to Hinata as a birthday present," Pina noticed how Shino was about to decline her offer she spoke faster than Shino's retort. "but since you are having much more trouble at finding her a gift, I will just give it to you! I have more junk here to give her anyways so it would be no trouble at all." Pina gave him a reassuring smile and pushed the box towards his hands.

"How much?" Shino pulled out his wallet.

"Five hundred." Shino's eyes nearly bulged and an annoyed vein pulsated in his forehead. Five hundred for that?! Then he heard a cackle. "Hehehe, I'm only kidding with ya! Even old people can crack jokes too!" She gave him a thumbs up and picked up the box and placed it in Shino's hands. "Free of charge, now get out, you young wiper snapper!" She pushed the Aburame out of store and shut the door behind him before he could even thank her. He heard a click of a lock turning. Sighing, he began to drag his feet towards his car. Shino looked down at the purple box in his hands.

_I hope she likes it…_

_Author's Note: So I kinda got carried away with this chapter... I didn't really know where to stop. Also, I just want to make my story as un-cliché as possible. Anyways, I can't please everyone so after this chapter, I will make Inner Shino return. By the way, my stories will be OOC at some moments. I will try as much as possible to keep it as non- OOC. Anyways, constructive criticism please! Review!_


	6. Chapter 6 Red Christmas

**Butterflies and Friendzones**

**Hello my duckies! I actually really like the way my story turned out… Anyways, I'm gonna continue without any changes. I completely love my story so that's that!**

**Also, I'm gonna give Shino's mother a name and so will some made up Aburames because neither the manga nor anime failed to give us that information and I didn't just want to say 'cousin 1', 'cousin 2' and all that junk.**

**Made Up Names for Made Up Characters:**

**Shino's mother: Kinoki (kee-NOH-kee)**

**Shino's uncle: Shiku (SHEE-koo)**

**Shino's aunt: Shuna (SHOO-nah)**

**Shino's eldest cousin: Akino – 17 years old (Ah-KEE-noh)**

**Shino's middle-aged cousin: Shiza – 14 years old (SHEE-zah)**

**Shino's little cousin: Shinabi – 8 years old (shee-NAH-bee) inspired by Hanabi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 6: Red Christmas

December 23

The Uchihas always invite the major businesses in Konoha City to their yearly Christmas party. Fugaku does this to gloat of his success and to state his superior ground over him. It establishes his power over them, except for Hyuuga Inc. of course. The leaders and families have no other choice than to accept his request, unless they want the every single employee of Uchiha Co. to mock them for their weakness. This year, Fugaku invited the Hyuuga (as he did every year), the Aburames, the Uzumakis, and other companies outside of the region. Being part of the Uchiha family, Itachi had the right to also invite his friends, the Akatsuki.

"I'm so glad you can all come to my gathering." Fugaku bowed to Hyuuga Hiashi and shook his hand afterwards. Hiashi, in return, gripped his hand. The tension in the room was inevitable. Fugaku then nodded to the little figure behind him next to its body guard.

"I see you brought your daughter this year. Who is this young man? Your son? I didn't even know you had a son, Hiashi-san." Fugaku looked towards Neji and then brought his stare upon Hinata who had her head bowed. Neji spoke before his uncle could answer the Uchiha leader.

"I am not his son. I am his nephew. I am also the body guard and protector of his daughter, Hinata-sama." Neji didn't even move a muscle under Fugaku's gaze. The young boy focused his eyes on the Uchia's onyx ones.

"I see. HInata-san, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard good things about you from your father here." Hiashi inwardly frowned, wishing he could shut up the cocky bastard. Fugaku held out his hand to shake Hinata who finally looked up from the ground, her eyes were wide in shock. Her father was extremely hard on her about being a weak person. She was said to be too forgiving and lacked business skills. Being the heiress of the company, he must be merciless in order to make her learn. But her being Hinata, she simply cannot just be stone cold like her father wants her to be. Hearing this from Fugaku was really surprising. She didn't even know that Hiasho gloated about her.

"Fugaku-san, let Sasuke meet my daughter. They must become well acquainted." Hiashi snapped, trying to force a different subject. The Uchiha noticed this and gave out an aggravated sigh and called his son over.

"Sasuke. Come." He waved his hand over. "This is Hinata. I am sure you two know of each other, considering we the Hyuuga and Uchiha are important, but since Hiashi and I are good, um, _friends_ we thought that you two must follow suit. You are the heir as she is."

Sasuke nodded. He was keeping his face cool and collected. He even looked bored and could be somewhere else. His exterior features were the perfect barrier for his rampaging teen hormones that were screaming to spew out of his betraying body. But being the prideful Uchiha that he is, his will power refuses the risk of spilling any emotion out of his body, except when he wants to be painfully sarcastic.

Saying that Neji was irritated beyond belief was an understatement. He did fancy the Uchiha very much. He would rather talk to Itachi, actually. Although Sasuke was one of his top students, aside from Shino, he was one smug bastard. And the fact that said smug bastard has to be _friends_ with his dear cousin just sent him over the edge. Sighing, his body stiffened as they began to move away from the two older men.

"Run along, children." Fugaku gave them a winning smile and even a thumbs up.

Hinata followed Sasuke wearily as she tried not to stumble on her heels. Neji hovered over his cousin, ready to break her fall whenever she needed. Hinata wore the most ridiculously highest of all high heels in black and a red cocktail dress that was completely snug on her curves and a little too high on her thighs. Her soft locks were in loose curls and was pulled in loose side pony tail over her right shoulder. Her hair was as long as Neji's so it slung over to her right soldier, falling down at her belly button.

_Damn, Hiashi-sama… Why does Hinata have to where this… atrocious outfit!_

Neji protectively covered Hianta's body from the lingering stares she was receiving. From the unapproving looks fromparents and elders to the perverted boys who were trying to undress with with their eyes.

_Repulsive animals._

Upon reaching a corner table, Sasuke finally turned around to the Hyuugas, motioning them to sit. His eyes finally looked over to Hinata's wear. His eyes widened a fraction and he let his stubborn wander up and down her body. The oblivious Hinata did not notice of course but Neji watched as his taijutsu student checked his student out. He was steaming in fury and his fist clenched intensely and became white as a bone. Neji began to let his anger out… as gently as possible.

"Uchiha. Don't keep your eyes where they shouldn't be. Or I will rip them off." He menacingly picked up a fork and was twirling it around his fingers.

Sasuke looked as uninterested as ever as he stopped looking at Hinata and was now digging his gaze into Neji's. Actually, the Hyuuga scared Sasuke shitless but Sasuke knew better than to show it. It would disgrace his father. Turning back to Hinata, he smirked.

"Your cousin's a little tight ass, isn't he?"

The Hyuuga boy looked as if he received a flaming hot slap. His face looked like it to. It was a mild red and Hinata swore she saw steam come off his skin. In his attempt to recollect himself, he made a mental note to plan a muscle tearing, bone crushing, mind numbing training session that will surely prove his dominance over the Uchiha. He sadistically smiled at his malicious thoughts.

"I am her body guard and protector. It is my duty to protect Hinata-sama from disgusting pricks like you." Neji sneered and watched as the famous Sasuke obsidian eyes and furrowed brows betray him. Frustration and most of all hatred ran amuck them. He could feel his aura turn black and evil as the tension between them grew. It wasn't until a soft whisper was heard that both boys calmed.

"Ah, niisan, c-can we j-just s-sit now?" Neji's eyes softened ten-fold when he looked into Hinata's identical ones and nodded.

The table was a small circular one. It inhabited five chairs in a circle. The center piece was a beautiful ball-like crystal vase filled with pale blue stones and occupied with white roses. Sasuke took the seat against the wall while Hinata took the one opposite of him. Neji took his seat on the left of Hinata.

"So Hinata-san, we have a class together, yes?"

"Hai, S-sasuke-san. Art… What d-did you c-create f-for your p-project?" Hinata cocked her head to the side.

"A painting." He held flipped through his phone and scrolled around and clicked some buttons. He held out it out towards Hinata. It was a prestine white snake hidden in grass. It was well-made but something about the snake created a shudder down Hinata's spine. Forcing the nuisance of a feeling away, Hinata smiled.

"It's v-very lovely, Sasuke-san. M-mine w-was just a d-drawing. I'm h-hoping to d-do a s-sculpture n-n-next time. Although, I m-may have to ask Ino-chan's c-cousin for help."

"Drawing of what?" His monotone made his question sound more of a statement. Actually, it sounded like an order.

"A Sakura tree s-swaying in the w-wind…" Sasuke's eye twitched due to the memory of a certain pink haired ex-girlfriend. He closed his eyes and felt a headache forming in his temple.

Neji watched the boy perish.

_Serves him right._

He was there when Sasuke mercilessly dumped the Haruno girl right after Hinata ran away. Given, he did not like the loud mouth anymore than the Uchiha did but he was human afterall. Anyways, he would rather sit in an island full of with Sakuras than a room occupying one Sasuke.

_If he did that to Hinata… I swear… The world would be rid off one very irritating Uchiha member._

**xoxoxo**

"SHINO! Come down! It's time to eat! Set the table, will ya?!" Shino's mother, Kinoki, called from the kitchen downstairs. She was in the process of cooking varies breakfast plates, enough food for ten people. Shino was now in the middle of setting the table, setting plates and silverware here and there. As soon as he finished, he immediately plopped down on his couch. Finally, a break… _Ding dong._

_Are you joking right now?_ Shino asked no one in particular.

"SHIIIINNNOOO! THAT IS PROBABLY UNCLE SHIKU AND AUNTIE SHUNA! GET THE DOOORRR, SUUNNNSSSHHHIIIIINNNEEE!"

"Yes, mother." Oh his dear cousins of his. Akino and Shiza are always so great to be around. His sarcasm could have been poured out into a pitcher and served with sliced lemons and umbrellas.

The Aburame opened the door and the ice wind slapped him across the face, making him cringe in discomfort.

Saying that Shino's eyebrows were raised up to his hair line in surprise is such an understatement. A ridiculous understatement. He expected his uncle's familiar pair dark sunglasses and his aunt's unique green hair but instead he found a pair of unique white eyes and unique blue hair. It was his best friend. She was wrapped in a bundle of lavender and white winter wear. Shino made a side note of getting her wardrobe in a different color that don't fall in the category of purple, blue, or white.

"Merry Christmas, Shino-kun!" Hinata greeted him. She wrapped her arms around him in an embrace.

Shino raised an eyebrow. "Hina-chan, what are you doing here? It is Christmas Eve. You should be with your family, should you not?"

"A-ano, otou-san and Hanabi-chan both l-l-left for business e-elsewhere. They w-will not b-be b-back till n-next year. And Neji-niisan is s-staying at Tenten-chan's house u-until my birthday. Oh! These a-are for you…" Hinata handed him two small boxes.

"Hinata-chan, you did not have to purchase a gift for me." Shino tried to give back the two boxes wrapped in red and topped with white bows.

"Shino-kun, please, t-take it… It's Christmas a-and I want y-you t-to have it. B-because y-youre m-my friend. And I c-care a-about you." Hinata's warm small brought a warm and tingly sensation on Shino's face. What's that all about? Hinata giggled and brought her finger to her lip. "Shino-kun, a-are… Are you b-blushing?"

_WHAT?!_

Shino's eyes widened behind his thick, dark lenses. His heart stopped beating. He felt his face flush even more in embarrassment and self hatred of how he let his guard down. And now there is no stopping the rampaging blood that is consistently being pumped into his cream cheeks. He could hear the shaking and scratching sounds of the two boxes he held in under his sweating palms, nearly ripping the beautiful paper to shreds. Sweat beaded his forehead. His chest heaved uneasily. It is a complete, _COMPLETE_ understatement to say that Shino was panicking maniac right now. He frantically searched for an appropriate excuse.

"I AM NOT BLUSHING, HINATA-CHAN, IT IS MERELY 32 DEGREES OUTSIDE AND NOW WE HAVE SHUT THE DOOR AND IT IS WARM WHICH CAUSES CAPILLARY BEDS IN MY EPIDERMUS TO OPEN UP AND ARE THEN FILLED WITH RED PIGMENT. SO NO I AM NOT BLUSHING HINATA-CHAN."Shino meant to sound matter of factly like he usually does but ended up screaming into Hinata's face, about an inch away from his tomato face.

Feeling incredibly uncomfortable with the close contact, Hinata started to inch away from his volcano skin. She swore she could feel the body heat radiate off of him and linger onto her own, his labored gasps combined with the spouting body heat combated each other, creating an intense battle of intensity. Hinata tried to find a way out of the predicament.

"D-demo… The d-d-door is s-still open…" She said trying to a way to escape.

Shino reached over Hinata's shoulder with his long arm and slammed the door louder than he should have. He paused and stared hard at Hinata, still gasping for air, a fiery crimson still staining his skin. His presents were now on either side of him. Unconsciously, his face became closer and closer until only a breath of air separated them. Hinata's blush overcame Shino's. She was now pressed against the door. Shino, of course, was oblivious of his actions. Shino was merely studying Hinata's expressions and reactions, waiting for the rejection. Shino was just studying way too up close and personal…

"Sh-shino-k-kun?" Hinata stammered, wanting to push him away with her words.

"Yes, Hinata-chan?" His voice unphased. Shino's face started to pale back to its original cream color. He cocked an eyebrow, waiting for her to answer.

"SUNSHINE, IS IT YOUR UNCLE SHIKU AND AUNTIE SHUNA?!" Kinoki's voice rang through the halls.

"No, okaa-san, it is just Hinata-chan." He stepped back from Hinata and picked up the presents that were still laying on the floor.

"OH MY GOODNESS, HINATA-CHAN, COME IN, COME IN! THE KITCHEN!" Hinata was the daughter Kinoki never had. She loved spending time with his best friend and frankly he didn't mind it.

Shino sighed and led Hinata to the kitchen while he paused to place his presents under the tree next to the lavender box intended for his best friend.

_Ding dong_

"SHHIIIIINNNOOO, I AM PRETTY SURE THAT THAT IS UNCLE SHIKU AND AUNTIE SHUNA NOW!"

"Mother, you do not need to raise your voice, I am in the next room. Also, I am not deaf, I can hear the door be—" Shino ducked, dodging an impaling knife that landed on the wall behind where his head was. Shino shakily turned his heads towards his mother whose hair fanned out in a demonic fashion and eyes glowed red. **(1)**

"What was that, _dear sunshine of mine_?" Her voice was menacing while she held up a bigger knife. Her grin was held a sadistic glint to them. Hinata was behind her, wide eyed while she tried to hide the rest of the knives from the angry Kinoki.

Shino gulped and sweat dropped. He gave his mother a weak smile. "No, mother, I will get the door now."

Shino practically scrambled to the front door, avoiding Kinoki's glare. He almost ripped the door from its hinge, using it as a shield from the knife that came flailing towards him. The loud _thud_ sound shocked the visitors that were directly in front of the Shino, his mother vanishing into the kitchen.

"Ah! Shino! It's good to see ya, kid! And, heh, did you piss off your mother again?" A man with similar sunglasses as him gave him a sly smile. His hair was a soft brown and spiked to the left side. A woman with red hair flowing down her back, her fringe was swept to the side. She laid a hand on her husband.

"Shiku, you promised to behave." She scolded her husband as if he was a child. The man was too stubborn and was about to retort when his female companion gave him a pleading look.

Sighing, he gave in to his wife's feminine qualities. "Fine, Shuna, I'll try to contain myself."

Realizing he hadn't spoken the entire time, Shino opened his mouth. "Uncle Shiku, Auntie Shuna, come in." The brown haired man and the red hair woman passed through the door and two other figures followed suit.

"Akino. Shiza." Shino spared them a sideways glance, his eyes landing on the fair skinned child sleeping in Akino's arms. "Shinabi-chan has gotten so big." Shinabi had her mother's long hair and her father's rich chocolate hair. Akino's deep, _deep_ red hair was spiked up, identical to Shino's. Shiza's brighter red hair was tied into a loose pony tail.

"Duh, Shino-niisan, you haven't seen us in like three years!" Shiza piped in before she closed the door for Shino. Shino pulled the knife that was stuck to the door and examined the chip that was made. "Er, you know, niisan, you should really stop being a smart ass around your mom… You know how she gets." She scratched the back of her head.

"Oh, Shino! I didn't know you brought your girlfriend!" Uncle Shiku's voice was heard from the kitchen followed by thunder clap sound made from a smack to the head. Shino grumbled under his breath.

_God dammit._

"SHINO HAS A GIRLFRIEND?! OH MY GOD, FINALLY!" Akino set the still slumbering Shinabi on one of the couches in the living room and made his way into the kitchen.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. _Hinata froze while she was chopping up some vegetables. She shook it off and tried to continue her cutting. _Tap tap tap tap tap._ The Hyuuga girl's chopping speed increased while they continued to babble about Shino being her boyfriend. Her face flushed crimson. _Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap_. Hinata winced. She felt a warm slash of pain and examined her injured finger.

"You alright, Hina-chan?"

"I'm alright, Shino-kun." Still keeping her face hidden behind her blue locks. Shino placed a band aid next to the cutting board. Hinata quickly rinsed her bloody finger until the water ran clear.

"So, Shino-niisan, tell us about your girlfriend!" Akino began just as Shiza filed into the kitchen.

Shino's eyebrows creased in annoyance. He began speaking, his voice monotoneous. He averted his eyes. His face was so stoic that he could be mistaken as a statue. The tension started to build up. Akino's hands instantly flew up defensively. Shibi silently leaned against a door while he watched the situation unfold, amused. His mother was cautiously continuing her cooking but listened intently. Hinata had her back towards the Aburame and continued her chopping. Shiku was waggling his eyebrows and wore a grin that could rival Naruto's. Shuna was glaring daggers at her husband. Shiza just ate chips in the corner of the room, eyeing the Hyuuga girl. They could feel Shino's annoyance bite onto their skin. They all glared at Akino. Before he could speak, Shino bit his head off. (Not literally).

"Akino. This girl right here is a guest in our house. And a guest must be treated with utter respect and honor. You, my cousin, just embarrassed her by summoning a very atrocious, very _inappropriate_ question without permission from neither her or I. But as the honorable Aburame I am, I have already forgiven you. Now, everyone, I would like you all to meet Hyuuga Hinata. She is my best friend." Shino turned around and Hinata turned around to face the gazes that were now on her. Her cheeks were dusted with pink. Shino held out his hand.

"Hinata, if you please?" Hinata took Shino's hand and stepped forward.

_Author's Notes: Oh my gosh, sorry that I've been lagging on you guys. Anyways, how is the story so far… And thank you, faithful followers! REVIEW! :D_

_(1) This was meant to be comedic. I imagined it to be like the scene from Naruto the Movie: Road to Ninja where Naruto saw Minato and Kushina for the first time and Kushina reacted the same way I tried to portray Kinoki._


	7. Chapter 7 The Inescapable Friendzone

**Butterflies and Friendzones**

**So hey guys! I feel like I've been lagging on the stories… so I'm gonna try my best to make this chapter especially longer okay?**

**Yeah okay cool.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 7: The Inescapable Friendzone

"So Hinata-san, why are you here on Christmas Eve?" Shiza asked the timid teenager. She gave Shino a devious grin. "I'm pretty there are more interesting people than Shino so why not visit them instead?"

Shino grimaced at his cousin's rude behavior. He clenched his knee under the dinner table.

_The little brat… _Shino stared down at his food and continued to swallow each bite to distract himself from Shiza's snide comments. Behind his shades, he was intensely glaring at her head.

"Ah, Shiza-chan, m-my father and sister w-went on a b-business t-trip and w-won't be back t-till next year. Also, Shino-kun i-is my best friend a-and I had t-to drop o-off h-his gift." Hinata glanced at the still irritated Aburame and flushed slightly, remembering the certain moment they had when she first came into their mansion. Hinata turned to look back at the young teen with bright red hair and giggled. "You remind me of my sister, Hanabi."

Shinabi's eyes bulged. Her red brows nearly looked like an angry unibrow from the crease it created. "_HYUUGA HANABI_?! Ugh, that disgusting princess!"

Hinata stared at Shinabi in confusion. "Y-yes, you know m-my sister?"

"Yeah, she goes to my school… She's beyond irritating, a drama queen, a spoiled brat, an unfunny prankster, and a Grade-A pain in my ass!" Shiza pinched the bridge of her nose. Hinata cocked a brow and twitched a small smile. Shino mimicked her and also raised a brow. He would think Hinata would be enraged with Shiza insulting her little sister.

"Hanabi i-is…eccentric. S-she is indeed -loud and a j-jokester but she is s-sweet." Hinata reassuringly sent a smile towards the awkward young girl.

"Hm, maybe I should start a conversation with her… Then maybe we can rule the school together!" Shiza fisted the air above her head and an overconfident gleam in her eye twinkled. Hinata saw through the awkward teen stage. Shino sighed.

_My family is so embarrassing._

"Hinata-san, are you staying here?" Akino pervertedly smiled at Hinata while waggling his crimson brows. Hinata purposely stuffed her face with broccoli to avoid the question.

"No, she is not. She will be returning home shortly and meet Neji-san." Shino attempted to save Hinata from his family of crazies.

Hinata swallowed the chewed down broccoli and murmered something to herself, but all of the Aburame heard. "Actually, N-Neji-niisan w-will not r-return u-until the 27th…"

"Oh, Hinata-chan, sweet heart, you can stay in our lovely home!" Kinoki waved her arm around as if introducing the house to Hinata. "We have countless rooms for you to choose from!"

It was true. The Aburame mansion really was something to look at, nothing like the Uchiha or Hyuuga castles but still pretty fancy. A three story mansion. The bottom floor for the kitchen, living room, game room, fireplace room, library, and the offices. The second floor was the loft, Shino's bedroom, the master bedroom, and five guest bedrooms; each bedroom containing their own extravagant bathroom. The third floor was basically a gigantic patio but on the roof with an extremely breath taking view of Konoha City. Shino remembered the first time he gave Hinata a tour, she thought his whole house was wonderful. Shino was baffled until Hinata gave him a tour of her house. Granted the place was humongous but it was painfully bleak with its depressing white pastel colors and monotone furnitures.

"A-ano,, t-there is no n-need—"

"Hinata-chan, I will not take no for an answer. You are staying here as Shino's guest!" Shino's mother pressed.

Hinata began to politely decline the offer again until Shino gave her a look that says 'She'll throw knives at you if you say no'. The Hyuuga decided to give up and give in.

"Arigatou, Kinoki-san. D-demo…" Hinata looked down at her shirt. Shiza nearly flinged out of her seat.

"Hinata-san! I have some clothes for you! Judging from your tiny body, maybe you can fit into my clothes!" Hinata nodded and her lips curved into a thankful smile which the little red head returned.

Shino sighed. Hinata has never slept over before.

**xoxoxo**

At the Uchiha district, Christmas wasn't exactly a joyous holiday. They ate their meals early and went to bed the next hour, not saying a word no one another, other than Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, greeting the boys a Merry Christmas which Itachi coolly returned and the prideful, hard-ass Fugaku and Sasuke scoffed and ignored.

Sasuke stalked to his brother's bedroom.

"Uh, Itachi-niisan… Can… Can I asked for a favor?" Sasuke peeked through Itachi's door. Itachi was sitting on his bed, playing League of Legends on his laptop. Itachi, noticing Sasuke's presence, stopped his game and glared at the younger Uchiha.

_Che, isn't he a little old for children games._

"Knock before you enter, Sasuke." Itachi sighed and slipped off the large headphones off his head. "Now, what do you want, little brother?"

"Well… You see… I… Kinda… Well… Hyuuga… I… Maybe… Kind of… She…" Sasuke continued his grumbling only to be met with Itachi's irritated eyes.

"You have a crush on the little Hinata, yes?"

"How…?"

"You are unbelievably easy to read, my brother." Itachi smirked. The way his brother hungrily looked at the Hyuuga girl during the Christmas party was unmistakeable. Itachi had to admit, his brother had great taste in women, until he remembered the pink haired nuisance. And the break up that faltered between them. "But you don't deserve that Hyuuga, you brat." Itachi narrowed his eyes. Sasuke's head snapped up to meet his gaze.

"What do you—"

"You are prideful, you are spoiled, you don't think very kindly of others, you probably only want her because she isn't loud or a slut… Oh, and you're an asshole. So frankly, I think you don't deserve her." Itachi's insults were executed almost as though they were facts. Sasuke's shocked mask quickly transitioned into an agitated one.

"Then niisan teach me! I really do want her! She's different, I know it! Please teach me!" The younger Uchiha began to whine and was about to clutch onto the Older Uchiha's arm. Itachi raised his fist towards his brother's head and simply poked him on forehead with his two fingers.

"Sorry, Sasuke. Maybe another time." Itachi smiled his genuine smile to his brother. Only his brother can make him smile like this. Sasuke was so naïve and so pure. Well, pure from the filthy Uchiha way at least.

Sasuke knew that when Itachi did that that Itachi won't explain. Ever.

Sighing, he got out of his brother's bedroom and escaped to his own.

**xoxoxo**

"Ah, so it is official then?" A deep voice from the other end of the line said.

"Yes. It is official." The man on the phone smirked.

"Our business will strive to be the strongest, richest, and most powerful in the nation. And after a few years, we will take over the world's trading business and run nearly everything."

The man on the phone repeated their plans. "So, my sons will marry your daughters, correct?"

"Correct. When will we inform them?"

"I will be hosting a New Year's Eve party. We shall announce the news there. I will be inviting important people there, including the Aburames and the Uzumakis."

"Why Aburame Industries? And Uzumakis?"

"The Aburames are nearly as rich as our companies. They are important to the city. And Uzumaki Minato's family are even more important than they are. He was the mayor afterall."

"This plan is perfect. It is a pleasure doing business with you, Fugaku-san." The deep voice said.

"It is my pleasure, Hiashi-san." Fugaku was proud of himself.

_Beeeeeeep_

Of course, why didn't he think of this plan sooner! Yes, it did hit him right in the pride that the Hyuuga fool thought of it before he did but no matter. Their business will be bigger than all businesses in the world in only a matter of years. Fusing Hyuuga Inc. and Uchiha Co. was probably the most brilliant thing that Hiashi-baka has ever come up with.

He looked over on his desk and found a picture of Itachi giving Sasuke a piggy back ride.

_My sons... You will make me proud._

**xoxoxo**

"PRESENTS TIME!" Shinabi excitedly ran down the stairs from her nap. It was exactly 12am when the ecstatic little Aburame ran down the stairs, her hair flying behind her, both parents in hand, in her Hello Kitty pajamas. The Aburames plus Hinata started filing out of their rooms and down the stairs.

They all entered the fireplace room which is exactly like a living room… except it had a fireplace. The fire blazed and instantly warmed everyone. The tree was a good distance away from the flames that threatened to incinerate it. The presents safely underneath the tree's protection. The Aburames began to surround the tree. Shinabi in between Shuna and Shiku. Shibi and Kinoki next to them. Akino and Shiza to their left. And Shino and Hinata to their left.

Hinata tiredly rubbed her eyes and saw that Shino was doing the same. Hinata has never seen Shino express tiredness before.

_Wait… I've never seen Shino rub his eyes before…_

At this realization Hinata flipped her head towards Shino and stared at his bare face. The bare face that clearly showed his eyes. His beautiful amber eyes. They were encircled in slight dark circles but beautiful nonetheless. Hinata has never seen Shino's eyes before and was in awe. Shino was so…_ attractive_. She found herself gawking at him.

Shino looked over to his left and glanced at Hinata. Why was she staring at him like that? And why was her mouth open? He looked behind him to look at what she was staring at, continuing to rub his left eye again with a fisted hand. Nothing. It was just the fireplace. Doesn't she have one too? Has she never seen a fireplace? Shino squinted. WAIT. Why was Shino squinting? How come that fireplace is so bright? He stopped his rubbing. He carefully removed his fist from his face and opened his eye slowly. He glanced at Hinata again. She was still gawking. Fireplace is bright. He was rubbing his eye. Hinata is staring.

_OH MY GOD, WHERE IS MY GLASSES?! _Inner Shino was awakened.

Shino frantically scratched at his face trying to find the glasses and hoping it was actually there. His eyes searched the whole room and the path he walked. Unsuccessfully, Shino covered his face with his red marks from his scratches and hid himself from Hinata's sight. The other Aburames were completely unaware of the scene, opening their presents already.

Hinata got really nervous. Had she offended him? Her face began to turn hot, not from the fire. She tried to find a resolution. Her eyes caught a glimpse of the brilliant red wrapping paper with white bows. She reached under the greenery for the two boxes and turned to Shino. Tapping his shoulder, Hinata presented the two boxes once again to Shino.

"Merry C-Christmas… Shino." Hinata flushed a perfect red as she dropped the honorific. Shino glanced at her.

_She… Just called me Shino…_ A blush descended onto his cheeks. Not the skin boiling red he created earlier but a cute, healthy coat of pink. As instantaneous as the blush formed, his panicking ended.

Shino followed Hinata's example and snatched the lavender box from the protection of the artificial tree.

"Merry Christmas… Hinata." Shino also dropped the honorific.

They exchanged glances, blushes, and finally their presents.

"I would like to make a polite gesture. Female's first?" Shino awkwardly said to his female friend.

Hinata chuckled at Shino's awkwardness. She examined the beautiful lavender box that seemed to match her own pale ones. She slid the indigo ribbon off the top and hesitantly opened the top. She gasped and, as quick as lightning, covered her hands over her gaping mouth. Her signature Hyuuga eyes stared into Shino's now calm amber eyes. He nodded, urging her to pick it up. She held up the bracelet first. She examined the white butterfly charm on it before feel the chain in her palm. Quickly, she clipped it onto her wrist.

"Merry Christmas, Hinata." Shino said again. She turned to him and before she could thank him, he pointed into the box.

Hinata's drifted her gaze over the necklace that hung in her hand. It was similar to the bracelet. White gold chain with the familiar white butterfly charm. She took her free hand and took Shino's. Her cheeks were once again painted with a beautiful pink. She then placed the necklace in his hand and turned around. Immediately she pulled her Prussia hair into one hand and lifted it up.

Shino was panicking again. He took uneven breaths. His hands began to feel clammy, the necklace becoming warm from the heat radiating off of him. He glanced at his still oblivious family. Shino gulped. He had to do something but he was frozen.

_Shino… Move… MOVE… MOVE, SHINO, MOVE!_

Shino forced his tense muscles to move. He could feel his arm shake as he unclipped the necklace and nervously maneuvered his arms around Hinata, as if to protect her from an incoming object from behind and began the process of clipping the necklace to place. Unfortunately for him, his sweaty hands were proving the simple task to be a difficult job.

_Oh dear god, thank you…_

Shino finally got the necklace in place. That took longer than it should of. Shino tried to find an excuse.

"I couldn't seem to get the necklace on because my hands are sweaty from sitting next to the fire…. And… Happy birthday, Hinata."

Hinata finally turned back around with the biggest smile on her face. She knew how awkward he could be. Shino closed his eyes in embarrassment but then felt a soft amount of pressure press onto his face. His eyes snapped open and found Hinata recoiling back into her sitting position. Shino placed a hand on the cheek he felt the foreign contact on. He fixed his gaze on the still strawberry pink Hinata. Her eyes were soft and so compassionate.

"Did you…" Shino stammered. Akino looked over to the two flushed teens. Akino took this as the perfect opportunity to enhance his cousin's love life. He stood up and walked out of the room in a second, no one noticing his absence. "….just put your lips on my skin?"

This did not go unnoticed.

"OH MY DEAR KAMI OH LAWDY, ABURAME SHINO JUST GOT KISSED FROM A GIRL, OH LAWDY!" Shiza began bowing, shaking her head, and hands in the air. Hinata squeaked at the loud girl's booming voice.

"Oh my goodness, our son is growing up…" Kinoki whispered to Shibi as she sighed and held her husband's hand. Shibi gladly accepted her grasp within his.

"See, Shuna?! I knew that little rascal had it in him!" Shiku winked at Shino's still astonished face.

"Shiku, stop it! You're embarrassing the poor thing!" Shuna sent Shino an apologizing look. Shuna started to usher the people in the room to the living room. "Out, out! THEY NEED PRIVACY!"

Shuna had Shiku in a death grip who had a death grip on Shibi who had a tender grip on Kinoki who carried Shinabi who held onto Shuza's cherry red hair. The Aburames quickly filed out of the room. Not a moment after Shino's family left, Akino returned with a life sized origami rose. Hinata had her back turned to the exit so she was unable to witness the family leave or Akino enter with the white paper rose. Akino winked at Shino before silently placing the paper rose underneath the tree and darted out the door before Hinata noticed his presence.

Shino brought his stare upon Hinata again.

_Dammit… She's so beautiful… Am I… Am I slowly falling for her?_

"Thank you f-for being s-such a g-g-good friend t-to me, Shino." Hinata wrapped her arms around Shino's neck. "I love your presents. You really are my best friend."

Shino felt a sharp pang of pain in his heart. The feeling was so familiar yet so different. Shino's heart felt like it was on the verge of shattering but not completely. It cracked but it didn't break. Why? Where was this pain coming from.

"I've never h-had a friend l-like you…"

There it was again. It was as if someone was taking a knife and cutting around his heart, purposely avoiding fatal arteries. His stomach started to lurch. He felt his heart was beating way too loud.

"I h-hope we're going to be f-friends forever."

That sealed it. Shino knew this pain. The pain of rejection. Except he didn't offer anything for her to reject. She was more than happy to accept his gift for her so what was it? He stared at the paper rose still under the tree. Aimlessly, he snagged it from the decorated tree and stretched his arm out and offered it to Hinata. She was slightly stunned but collected herself quickly, accepting the rose.

"It is b-beautiful, Shino! I'm h-happy that I m-met you…"

Why did his chest hurt so much? Why was this happening? Hinata wasn't hurting him at all. She wasn't angry nor hurt. Shino was beyond flustered. What was happening? Absent mindedly, his right hand reached to the area of where his heart should be and clutched the white shirt he had on. His eyes wandered to the wooden floor and his amber eyes became dull, accented the dark circles under his eyes more. His jaw clenched.

Hinata was studying the paper rose to even notice that her best friend was sulking. "Oh! Shino, w-why weren't y-you at Uchiha-san's Christmas p-party yesterday?" Her eyes didn't leave the paper art in her hands.

"We left early." His monotone voice sounded so dull, so tired. Hinata finally gave Shino attention. Her eyes widened at the sight of her best friend.

_He looks so tired!_ Hinata took a gander at the unopened gifts next to Shino.

"Shino, y-you haven't o-opened my p-present to you." Shino's eyes lazily dragged itself over to the two red boxes. He sluggishly picked the smaller one up and began unwrapping. He raised an eyebrow when he realized it was a bracelet. Shino doesn't wear jewelry.

"Hinata, I do not understand. I am a male and I do not wear such girly things. Or do males also wear bracelets?" His voice full of curiosity. Shino really was out of it.

Hinata tried to hold in a chortle. "Y-yes, Shino… Boys c-can wear b-bracelets too."

Shino looked at the bracelet again. At least it wasn't flashy. The bracelet was a plain black leather with the the word 'Hinata' engraved on one side. Hinata held up her arm and a white leather band was tied around her pale wrist. 'Shino' was engraved on it.

"We c-can match." Hinata's beaming smile made Shino so breathless. Hinata took the leather bracelet from him and tied it onto his left wrist. Impatiently, she shoved the next box in Shino's hands. "Please o-open the n-next one!"

Shino nodded before impatiently ripping the red paper, the white ribbon fell to the side, and a frame emerged from the papers. It was a metal frame with simple designs of flowers and butterflies on them. A picture was behind the glass of said frame. It was a smiling Hinata and a completely stoic Shino standing together in front of their tree at school while it was snowing. Hinata's arm was wrapped around his and her head leaning on his shoulder. Her indigo hair fell on both shoulders. She wore a grey beanie with a green bridge coat, thick black leggings, and brown leather boots. Her beige knit scarf wrapped protectively around her neck. Her face was slightly flushed due to the harsh biting wind. Shino's dull eyes brightened a fraction when he remembered that day.

Shino looked over his unappealing form. A black leather jacket over dark jeans and black Converse. He wore a red zip-up jacket in the inside. The hood was pulled over his bushy brown hair and his regular glasses placed high and mighty on his red nose. His hands stuffed in his pockets.

The Aburame looked up to check on his Hyuuga friend. He cracked a sincere smile when she met his gaze. Her magnificent eyes were pouring the greatest amount of love from them. He desperately tried to do the same but ended up look constipated. Relunctly, he gave up.

"Thank you, Hinata, I am also lucky to have… you." Shino couldn't bring himself to say the word 'friend'.

Hinata looked at her surroundings, finally realizing that they were the only ones left. Ripped paper and bows were scattered along the wooden floors, boxes upon boxes stacked on top of each other ready to be reused for next year's Christmas, toys, electronics, clothes, and other miscellaneous items strewn the floor. She returned her view to her best friend who was now standing. He flexed his arm towards her, signaling for them to leave the room and retreat to their beds.

As they left the fireplace room, Shino did not spot the rest of his family on the way to their designated rooms. He assumed they had returned to their rooms. He followed behind Hinata's tired form on the stairs, ready to catch her if the stairs failed her. Shino gulped as he caught himself scanning her body. He bit his tongue. But he couldn't help it.

Hinata was definitely wearing Shiza's clothes. The white thank top was a little too short on her torso, causing every move she makes to have the fabric ride up and expose a part of her belly button. It was also very, _very_ snug around her body. Her shorts did not help either. The navy blue fabric hugged the gorgeous curves that she was blessed with. The thin cloth accented every single crevice of her…

_Okay, Shino, calm down. She is your… friend. You shouldn't be thinking of things like this of your... friend..._

His hormones were raging. They were all racing to one particular area of his body, making Shino incredibly uncomfortable. And the fact that he had this incredible view! Shino's sheer will power was fighting against his urges to grab those delicious…

_STOP, SHINO. When are we gonna get up these fucking stairs._

After what seemed like forever, they finally arrived at the top of the stairs. The two teens said their good nights before separating and heading into their rooms without uttering another word. Shino plopped onto his bed and hid under his covers even though he was dripping in sweat. His manhood was hurting him. He took in deep and even gulps of air. After calming himself, his head began analyzing things from today's events.

What was that feeling from earlier? He grasped the cotton fabric on his chest again. They were friends! Why should he feel this way? But he can't even bring himself to mutter that f-word. Shino was nearly pulling his hair out. And that kiss Hinata gave him… What he wouldn't give to have her do it again! But that was a friendly kiss right? Even if, he shouldn't feel pain if they are just… friends. Okay so what _if_ he theoretically did like her? Why does it matter? Why does it hurt? He didn't even reveal that to her yet. He stared at the digital clock. 2:14am. Shino began caving in. He knew it.

He held feelings for Hinata. And she unknowingly friendzoned him.

_Author's Notes: I feel like I used the word 'finally' a lot in this chapter… Do you guys know another word I replace it with? I don't like repeating myself… Also, nine pages of writing whoooop! Also, I'm having trouble about writing things in Hinata's point of view because basically all she sees is that Shino is her best friend at that's that. Any ideas for me? I'm planning on having Sasuke talk to Hinata in the next chapter. I'm not very good at POV cause I write in 3__rd__ person and basically informing the reader of EVERYTHING so yeah… PLEASE REVIEW! J_


	8. Chapter 8 News

**Butterflies and Friendzones**

**Hello, honeys! Welcome back to the wonderful world of friendzones! Hehe, I friendzoned Shino, sorry Shino!**

**Shino: This friendzone… I will never forgive you.**

**Okay, well, anyways… I just started a new story called 'Impossible' featuring Itachi and Hinata. Since I also just started this story also, I have made a schedule of updating this story every Thursday or Friday and 'Impossible' every Monday or Tuesday. And any day that I just decide to randomly update would be a bonus day, lol.**

**Also… I feel like I've been saying this over and over but… I never, EVER reread my stories. I also don't plan much of the story out. I usually just come up with the plot right then and there when I'm behind a computer screen. So I apologize in advance if my story confuses you or if you're frustrated with my grammar or spelling.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Now… GO FORTH!**

Chapter 8: News

"SHINO! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Kinoki screeched at the top of her lungs while fixing her husband's tie. Shibi's eyes widened and his brows furrowed. Her thundering voice rang through his brain.

"Dear lord, what was I thinking when I married you…" Shibi teased.

"What was that honey?" Kinoki's eyebrow twitched, a dark smile rose to her lips.

"Nothing, dear." Shibi smirked and pulled his seething wife into an embrace. Kinoki seethed before giving into her husband's warm hug.

"Che, what was _I_ thinking when I said 'yes'…" The Aburame wife rolled her eyes at her husband while he chuckled slightly.

"Please do not hesitate to find more private or secluded quarters, mother, father." Shino stood at the bottom of the stair case, sporting his signature black lenses. His hands were deep into his black slacks.

"SHINO, TAKE YOUR SUNGLASSES OFF. WE ARE GOING TO A PARTY. DON'T BE AN INSOLENT LITTLE AWKWARD—"

"Kinoki, calm yourself. You know as well as I do that Shino is," Shibi cleared his throat. "uncomfortable with his self appearance and—"

"Can we leave now, please." Shino irritatingly tapped his foot. His eyebrows were scrunched and he seemed to be a little worked up. Gripped his car keys into his own pockets.

Shibi nodded before disappearing into the kitchen to get the car keys. Kinoki took a gander at her son before sighing. She took a step closer to her awkward child and began to fix his bushy hair that was spiking in random places. After straightening his hair, unsuccessfully of course, she moved her firm hands to adjust his tie. Then she continued her work onto his collar and sleeves. Shino was wearing a grey dress shirt with a sea-green bowtie.

"Oh, Shino… You take after your father so much… Is there any part of me that's with you?" Kinoki cupped Shino's face, halting all of Shino's tenseness.

"I am blunt, just like you." Shino said bluntly.

"Oh. Well, I guess you take after _that_." Kinoki said with a 'heh' and rubbed the back of her head.

"Let's go." Shibi motioned them for their departure. The freezing night time did not show pity on the Aburames and brewed a freshly made breeze just for them. Kinoki followed Shibi into their BMW while Shino unlocked his own car with a _beep beep_ and stepped inside. Immediately, he blasted the heater to warm his hands from the biting cold. After returning all the blood into his hands, he stepped onto the gas pedal and followed his parents to the Hyuuga castle.

**xoxoxo**

Uchiha Sasuke did _not_ want to be here. Parties were just not his thing. He literally had a party just a week ago and having this party was just a huge punch in Sasuke's patience. Sasuke watched his father greet people he knew or cared about and watched his brother sit with his Akatsuki friends.

"SASUKE-KUN!" two voices intertwined itself into one just like two girls intertwined their arms around Sauske's torso and neck.

Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura were _embracing_ the young Uchiha with his consent, which sent him over the edge. He didn't even hesitate to roll his eyes in disgust.

"Let go, Ino-pig! You have a boyfriend!" Shikamaru was behind Ino while he gave the laziest glare to his girlfriend before putting his hands behind his head and walked away casually while muttering 'troublesome' under his breath.

"At least he doesn't hate you, BILL BOARD BROW!" Ino retorted to her pink head friend.

"Will the both of you quit it right now." Sasuke spat out with such venom, it could kill a horse.

"Sasuke-kun, you don't have to be so mean!"

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

_SASUKE-KUN, SASUKE-KUN, SASUKE-KUN….!? _A vein on Sasuke's forehead nearly popped.

With excessive force, he pushed both girls aside without much effort, but resulted in Sakura falling on a poor fellow Uzumaki Naruto and Ino flying towards her boyfriend who welcomed her with open arms.

"OI! SASUKE-TEME! DON'T BE PUSHING GIRLS AROUND!"

Despite Naruto's attempt of defending the girls, he received a blow from both of them.

"Shut up, Naruto!"

"Yeah, idiot! Don't insult Sasuke-kun like that!"

"Demo, Sakura-chan… He shoved you into me…"

"WELL, I WISH HE SHOVED ME INTO SOMEONE ELSE!"

"S-stop, g-guys…" Hinata emerged from behind them. "You're m-making a scene… My f-father only allowed my friends to b-be here if they behaved… So onegai… Don't m-make such a ruckus…" Her soft voice was nervous and her luminescent eyes were pleading.

The two girls plus Naruto apologized while Sasuke glared at the indigo haired girl in front of him. He sent her a beer-freezing glare and was apparently glaring at every part of her existence. Hinata felt incredibly uncomfortable and insecure in his gaze and settle her eyes on the red carpet under their feet. Little did Hinata know that Sasuke was actually trying to absorb her image into his head.

_She's even more attractive than last week._ Sasuke inwardly smirked when Hinata bit her lip but kept his scowl cemented on his face.

Hinata wore a champagne off-shoulder dress that hung loosely on her body but was snug around her thighs. Her dark blue hair was in deep, loose curls and was casually draped over her shoulders. Her dress, skin, and hair complimented each other. Her eyes were surrounded by thick lashes coated with mascara and eyeliner. Her flawless sin radiated the healthiest glow.

"Hey, Hinata… Why is that _freak_ here?" Naruto nudged at Hinata's side with his elbow. He directed his full attention to the young Aburame that just walked in through the door. Hinata's face brightened like a light bulb. Sasuke took note of this. Before Hinata could answer Naruto's previous answer, the two girls once again yelled at the oblivious blonde.

"Naruto, you BAKA!" Sakura punched Naruto upside the head. Ino took a turn and stepped on his foot with her silver heels. She whipped her knee-length indigo dress that almost matched Hinata's hair. Sakura recollected herself while she pulled down her Tinkerbell-like dress. "that's Hinata-chan's best friend, IDIOT."

"Best friend?" Sasuke turned his scowl towards the now approaching Aburame.

Shino was a wreck. He couldn't stop his body from moving on its own and his body was walking towards _people_. Not just people… But people he _knew_ from _school_.

_Shino just stop walking and turn around. No— Shino, no— SHINO, NO._

Shino argued with himself some more until her finally gave in and reached his destination. He stood behind Hinata and distanced himself from the group a good two feet away. Hinata looked perfect. He felt his heart beat against his rib cage and fought the hot feeling he was feeling on his face and neck. He clenched his fists into his pockets and tightened his jaw.

"Oh, hi there, Shino-kun." Ino sent him a smile while Sakura waved happily. The two girls were best friends with Hinata and thought that they would support her by at least trying to be nice to the strange boy. Shikamaru, on the other hand, didn't give a living shi— ahem, crap about anything so he accepted the Aburame boy as if he was any other member of the male species. Sasuke and Naruto, however, weren't very lenient of this specific breed of male.

"Hey, what are _you_ doing here, emo?" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Shino. Sasuke, for once, didn't comment on his insolent remarks because he actually agreed with the numbskull. He only stayed silent because agreeing with Naruto, of all people, would be like pouring acid his male pride.

"If I am here, it would mean I have been invited. I am here am I not?" Shino raised a confused brow.

"Uhhh… Yeah… I guess…" Naruto began to look a little revolted with Shino. Shino inwardly shrugged, as if he had time to care for people like them.

"Sh-shino-kun… I'm h-happy that you and your f-family can make it." Hinata bowed, her butterfly necklace dangled as she dipped her body a few degrees. He also took notice of the thin white leather band tied around her ankle with his name engraved on it.

"My family and I are more than delighted to attend your New Year's Eve party." Even as content Shino was to be spending more time with the person he liked, his voice was still the consistent monotone.

"Che, why is a low class individual like _you_ attending an important people party like this?" Sasuke snorted, earning him a wide-eyed Ino and Sakura who quickly recovered.

"Uchiha-san. My family owns the biggest entomology company in the world. It may sound unimportant to you, but we are one of the wealthiest family in Konoha City, almost as rich as yours. Because we are so rich, we donate most of our profit to the city. If you didn't know, now you do." He glared at the Uchiha brat behind his thick shades. Instead of feeling absolute ill will towards only equally emo person in the room, Shino decided to let it go and turn his attention back to Hinata.

"You look stunning tonight, Hinata. I didn't expect anything less." Shino complimented Hinata in such a way that it sounded like they were facts. Hinata's cheeks began to darken into a velvet color. Sasuke's scowl deepened as he watched the Aburame play with _his_ toy. The other three people in the group watched as the tension grew and the Hinata's blush intensify, oblivious to the glare tournament between her best friend and the Uchiha.

"Thank y-you, Shino…" Hinata sent a meaningful smile towards her best friend.

"Hinata, I think you look very sexy tonight." Sasuke cracked a smirk at his very bold compliment. Sakura and Ino stared openly and stupidly. Their eyes nearly bulged out of their skulls as they watched the rumored-to-be homosexual Uchiha Sasuke praise the timid Hinata in her attractiveness. Hinata, on her part, felt incredibly uncomfortable with the aggressive comment and blushed a blood red color.

"A-ano… Thank you, Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke was a disappointed that she still hasn't dropped the honorific. What Hinata said next made him all the more crestfallen. "Demo, I feel much more comfortable with you calling me 'Hinata-chan'."

Naruto nearly died of laughter when he saw Sasuke's face when he got some-what rejected. Shino couldn't stifle a smirk that lurked onto his face. Sakura and Ino still gaped like fish. Hinata just stood there bashfully. Shikamaru was making shadow puppets with his hands, looking bored as usual.

"Demo, why does _Aburame_ call you just 'Hinata'?" His coal eyes look as if they were burning. "And why don't you just call me 'Sasuke'?"

Hinata's eyes enlarged and were basically lavender pearls in shock. "S-sasuke-kun… Shino is m-my best friend and—"

"I see. It's reserved for special people only." His calm, yet smug tone returned and his eyes simmered down.

_Clink clink clink_

Heads turned towards the source of the _clink_ sounds. Hiashi was standing next to his designated table with a wine glass and fork in hand. His expression was calm and serious as ever. The signature Hyuuga stare scanned the room, landing on his daughters.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you please take your seats, I have something to announce." He watched the mingling people scatter and take their seats. The crowded room soon became silent. His Hyuuga stare landed on Hinata's table once more. The table occupied a few of her friends. In a counter clock-wise motion sat Hinata, Kiba Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, then Shino who was sitting next to hinata, completing the circle. Their plates were filled with uneaten finger foods.

"Now, that I have your full and undivided attention, I will now announce the reason for holding this party." He took a quick glance at Fugaku then back to his daughters. "Indeed, it is to celebrate a new year. To celebrate new things to come. To celebrate a fresh start. To celebrate the moments that have seemed to fly by. Indeed, we are all celebrating those here. But the main reason for this is to spread cheerful news. New beginnings for my family. These beginnings will be," Hiashi, with his palms up, rose his hand in Hinata's general direction and motioned her to stand, as if he was using some sort of powers to make her stand. Either way, Hinata stood wearily and walked towards her father. Fugaku motioned one of his sons to stand also. Conveniently, he was already near Hinata and he stood next to her, confusion written in his onyx eyes, but his face remained stone-like. "the proposal to my eldest daughter. If you please." The older Hyuuga gestured to the Uchiha.

The Uchiha did not hesitate to kneel on one knee and present a gold ring with a fat diamond in the middle. The Uchiha flatly stated than asked, "Hinata, will you marry me?"

She looked at her father's forceful glare. Then Neji's synpathetic ones. Then Shino's stoic ones, but could feel shock radiate off of him. She then quickly glanced at the person who was still knelt down on the floor. Hinata replied with a soft 'yes'.

Shino heard a cracking noise which he assumed to be the glass of water he was holding in his hand. He ignored the stares he got from his acquaintances and continued to stare at the Hyuuga heiress and her future husband. The whole room became silent and then a roll of applause came crashing a moment later. Hinata's moon orbs were now literally the same size of the moons when her father declared her engagements. She gripped the hem of her dress and frantically looked at Shino for comfort. Her whole body trembled and her heart seemed to stop as she looked over at the Uchiha standing next to her. His black eyes bore into her white ones. Hinata flinched and almost too suddenly looked away and focused her gaze onto her best friend who had a death grip on a glass.

"Hinata is only in high school but the binding of these two symbolizes love, new beginnings, a bright future for them… Please congratulate them in their engagement." Another roll of applause thundered. After the Hinata was given permission to sit back down, she nearly tumbled on her own heels. They ate a quiet dinner, trying to ignore the extremely giant elephant in the room. The edge feeling to the room never dissipated. Shino seemed to be reacting the same way she was. After their food, the lights dimmed and the dance floor was now open. A slow song was played.

_I must be lucky or this must be my day_

_It's the warmth of holding you till I'm infused by your scent_

Shino bit the inside of his cheek. He casually stood from his seat and extended his arm towards his best friend. Without even looking at her he nodded towards the dance floor with already some couples occupying the space. Hinata merely looked at his hand before processing what he meant by it. A few moments of realization later, Hinata finally took his hand and was led to the dance floor.

_I think it's something I can feel for myself_

_Could it get any better than this I'm holding my breath for a kiss_

_For a kiss_

In a very awkward fashion, Hinata and Shino struggled to find the perfect position for them. They then settled for Hinata's hands behind Shino's neck and his hands on her waist. A few inches separated their bodies. Shino was very tall compared to Hinata's short size, even with her heels on. Her head barely reached his shoulder. Shino lowered his lips to Hinata's ear. His warm breath lingered there and sent goosebumps on Hinata's skin.

_Unyielding motions that's wrapped up in a smile_

_But you seem so steady as I'm burning inside_

_I feel the warmth as I have fallen too deep_

_Now I know that you know me though I've been told to believe_

_It's just a kiss_

"Hinata. I want to congratulate you on your engagement." Shino tried to swallow down the toad-sized lump in his throat. He stealthily sneaked in a few inhales of her lavender scent.

"Thank you, Shino… I… I'm happy… that you are happy for me…" The familiar sting in her eyes signaled her denial, not that Shino could see anyways. Shino felt the unmistakable pain in his chest, his heart was crumbling. He knew this was it. He loved his best friend but the universe had chosen against it.

_Close your eyes and we can float away_

_All alone in this crowded place_

_Baby you and I can find some time_

_Till forever or more_

The inches of space between them were finally closed off and Shino embraced his arms around his waist while Hinata rested her head as well as her eyes on Shino's shoulder. Shino nuzzled into the curls of her indigo hair and took in more of her scent. Hinata was unknowingly doing the same, inhaling Shino's minty, pine-like smell.

_So baby move your lips_

_Come close I need this kiss_

_No time to waste I just can't explain_

"Shino… I—" HInata wanted to tell Shino that she didn't want to get married. She was certain she did not love a man. But being in his arms made her feel secure. She doesn't know what she was certain of but she knew something felt right. Even if it is her best friend. Something Hinata can't bring herself to admit. Hinata bit her tongue.

"Hinata…" Shino couldn't do this to her marriage, to her family. He is so content on telling her how he felt but the guilt of destroying what the Hyuugas worked up for just ate him up. To be the unimportant Aburame family member to steal away the important heiress of Hyuuga Inc. But holding her made him feel as if none of that mattered. But Shino knew her family wouldn't have that. Shino bit his tongue.

_The sweetest touch that I just can't get enough_

_Could it get any better than this I'm holding my breath…_

Hinata looked up into Shino's circular glasses. Hesitantly, she removed them and placed them inside one of the outer pockets of his jacket. His eyes were pinched close. After a few words of encouragements, Shino reluctantly opened them. The two faced each other and looked deeply into the other's eyes. Amber ones stared into pale lavender ones. The mood was perfectly set as they began to lean absent mindedly. Only a breath away.

_For a kiss…_

Instead of feeling lips against her own, she felt a firm tug on her arm. Disturbed and embarrassed, Hinata unraveled her arms from her best friend's neck and looked into the charcoal eyes staring down on her. Shino followed her example and unsnaked his arms away from her and took a slight step back. The cold black eyes that were once on HInata were now on Shino, sending him his fair share of the famous Uchiha glare.

"I would like to have a dance with my fiancée, if you will allow it, Aburame-san." His voice was cold as the winter weather.

"No, by all means, Uchiha-san." Not even putting his glasses on, he walked back to the table. He could feel the curious stares and already sensed the gossip surrounding him. By the time he sat back down, he didn't expect it to be so quiet but they were all taking such a gander at Shino that he sneered. "What?"

"Shino-kun… I didn't know that…" Sakura began.

"Didn't know what?" Shino demanded.

"…that you were so hot." Ino finished for her.

"What?" Shino rose an eyebrow.

"Shino, you do not have your glasses on." Neji informed him. "And your eyes… They're betraying you."

Distraught, Shino searched for the familiar lenses in his pockets and shoved them onto the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe he just showed people he didn't even like what he looked like, all because he was so distracted with Hinata and the pain… Did she really mean that much to him?

"Shino. I saw you. I saw your eyes out there when you were with my cousin." Neji spoke in a low voice so only the pain-stricken boy could hear. "I know that you have strong feelings for her. And this marriage is keeping you from telling her your true emotions. Here is my piece of advice: do what you think will make Hinata happy. Don't get me wrong, you are probably the only student I actually like but Hinata is my beloved cousin and I do not want her to be unhappy. And frankly, I do not think you would want that for her either. So please… Do what you must to ensure her happiness."

Shino didn't even say another word. He just nodded.

_Back on the dance floor._

"Hinata-san?" The Uchiha gestured his hand towards the pained Hyuuga who smiled back weakly and took his firm hand into her clammy ones.

The Uchiha had one hand on her waist and the other holding hers and Hinata's hand on his shoulder. They danced slowly to the ending of the slow song which is mostly instrumental. His hands and presence were very warm but his aura felt dark. A good five to six inches separated them. Somehow, the warmth Hinata felt in her stomach a moment ago was extinguished by this person in front of her. She placed her eyes onto the wood floor.

"Is there something bothering you, Hinata-san?" His voice was flat and even.

"Nothing is bothering me, Uchiha-san." She lied.

"Please, we are now engaged. Call me Itachi. Just Itachi. And I will call you Hinata-hime." His voice hinted some content but his face remained ever unchanging.

"H-hai… Itachi."

_Author's Review: Sorry, that I've been lagging so much, ugh. I actually liked writing this chapter woohoo. It's 2:17am WOOHOO! Lol, soo thoughts? It was my first time incorporating a song into a story so please tell me how I did. The song is called Kiss by Sam Kang and TC. And how do you guys feel about the arranged marriage? I think I'm going to have a short one-sided ItachixHinata chapter coming soon… Okay, please review!_


	9. Chapter 9 Chest Pains

**Butterflies and Friendzones**

**Happy Thursday everyone! Welcome back to the wonderful world of my mind! Thank you for tuning in and enjoy the next chapter!**

**Also, this chapter consists of illegal drugs so be warned… Oh and a LOT of profanities.**

**Now… *hops on horse wielding a Minecraft diamond sword* ON WARD!**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own it.**

Chapter 9: Chest Pains

Hinata fingered the gold band around her left ring finger. The large diamond sat on her finger and stared at herself in a kaleidoscope-like reflection. She gave a slight sigh and her mind was once again flooded with the memories on that faithful night. The ring around her finger felt incredibly wrong. She felt herself shrink away until a nudge on her shoulder brought her back to reality. Her dull, pale eyes trailed up to find her reflection on a dark, reflective surface.

"Are you alright, Hinata?" Shino poked at her.

"Oh, Shino, I am p-perfectly alright." Hinata perked with her obviously fake mood.

"You are not paying attention to the lesson which is unlike you. That is why I had to make sure that you are feeling well… You are feeling well aren't you?" Shino wasn't feeling well. He was not feeling well at all. That party changed him. The pains in his chest increased and his nights became sleep deprived and restless all because of his best friend running through his mind the whole eight hours of much needed rest.

"O-of course, I was j-just th-thinking." Hinata's eyes fell onto the engagement ring that rested on her hand. Shino followed her gaze and found its way on the extravagant rock.

_Che, Hinata wouldn't something like that. It's too flashy. She would much rather prefer something small and meaningful and she should be with me instead… What am I thinking, she's engaged, I can't think this way…_

"Alright, Hinata." Shino turned his body back to the work on his desk. He finished his classwork and homework within minutes. Sneaking a peek at Hinata's desk, he sighed. She didn't even put her name on the worksheet. The notes they took only have the words "Angle B and Angle A are". Shino shook his head. "Hinata, you mustn't daze in class. You will fall behind very quickly and that would not be very good for your grade."

Hinata stared at her notes for a second before reluctantly picking up her pencil to finish copying them from the board. She really doesn't know how to feel about the situation. Her cheeks flushed. _The_ Uchiha Itachi just asked her to marry him. She had a certain moment with a certain Aburame. She really didn't know. To top it all off, she was on her period. Hinata sighed in frustration. Her boobs really hurt.

The class ended after Hinata finally finished her work and Shino happily walked her to her next class. But as soon as they left the room, a certain dark haired boy appeared in front of them.

"Hinata-hime, let me walk you to class." Itachi held his left hand out to her. A couple of walking students stopped to look back at the Uchiha. Never did they see Itachi have a girlfriend or even take interest of the gender, henceforth the rumors of him being gay flew around. Shino glared at the man behind his glasses but the older boy ignored his stare of hatred.

"Oh, uh, o-okay… Itachi." Hinata hesitantly took his hand which held a similar gold band on his ring finger. They began their walk towards Hinata's second period. The two seniors held hands while walking down the hallway. Students watched the two and whispered while eyeing the rings on their hands. Hinata's face flushed a deep red at the attention while the Uchiha remained stoic. The Aburame following behind them glared at the students then at their intertwined fingers.

Reaching Hinata's destination she quickly retracted her hand from her fiancé.

"Arigatou, Itachi…" After the words left her mouth, a pair of warm lips crushed hers. Her arms were being squeezed by two rough hands. Itachi was kissing her. Her blush deepened into an almost purple-violet color. Her heart stopped beating until his lips retracted. Her heart was then beating at a fast, inhumane speed. Students, mainly girls, gaped at the scene. Shino's vein in his forehead nearly busted and he sped away.

"I will see you during class, hime." Itachi's expression remained cool and emotionless as he walked away. Hinata practically ran into her class and jumped into her seat next to Ino and Sakura who also watched the scene. Sasuke, who was sitting behind Sakura, glared at the door.

"Hinata-chan… What was that…" Ino asked Hinata slowly, not turning her gaze away from the scene of the crime.

"Yeah, Hina… Tell us…" Sakura mirrored Ino's face and actions.

"_Obviously_ my brother and her fiancé, Itachi, kissed her." Sasuke spat out with jealousy and anger mixed in with his venomous words.

Hinata gulped. Why was Sasuke so scary? Then a group of girls walked in and gave Hinata their coldest glare. This happened to be Itachi's fan girls.

"Ugh, why did he choose that timid little shit over us?" One of the girls said.

"I don't even know. She's not even pretty."

They pretended not to notice her presence and kept their shit talking loud and clear for her to hear. Sakura and Ino couldn't have that. Of course, jealousy was running through their veins but the two girls overlooked this due to the fact that they were shit talking on Hinata. _Hinata_ of all people.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Ino jumped out of her seat.

"I WILL BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOU!" Sakura clapped her hands to every syllable that came out of her mouth.

"OH, NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"OOOOH, GIRL, I WILL RIP YOUR FAKE ASS WEAVE OUT!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, MY SHIT REAL! WHO THE HELL HAS PINK WEAVE ANYWAYS?!"

The whole argument was very loud and very inappropriate. No punches were thrown though…. Not yet at least. Until one of the girls swung at Ino who fortunately ducked down fast enough only for Sakura to step forward and punched her straight in the face. This started the whole chaos. Hair was being pulled, claws were scratching, and all the guys, except Sasuke, were whistling. **(So basically imagine a ghetto/ratchet fight happening)**

Deidara walked in to find his cousin being slapped senseless on the floor. Shrugging, he pulled the girl off of her by the arm.

"Get off my cousin, un." Deidara eyed her with a slightly annoyed glare.

"Oh my gosh, Deidara-kun… You're touching me." The girl blushed violently and quickly got off of Ino. "I-I'm sorry…"

Konan followed into the room and wordlessly kicked the two girls Sakura was facing. They both tumbled onto the ground holding their sides. Konan sent them a spine tingling scowl.

"Get the fuck off my friend."

The two girls scrambled on their feet and joined their other friend. After taking their seats, Kurenai finally walked into the room. She eyed the clawed faces and the ripped off hair scattering the floor.

"Did something happen in here?"

All the girls looked at each other.

"No, Kurenai-sensei." They all smiled warmly but in the inside they were burning hot with rage. Hinata just sat in her desk full of fear. She held her chest. Sakura accidentally elbowed her in the breast while she fought the two repulsive girls for her.

Hinata's chest really hurt.

**xoxoxo**

Itachi walked outside of the school where he knew his posse would be. Skipping class came natural to him. He recognized the familiar blue hair of his best friend, Kisame, and immediately stood next to him.

"Kisame."

"Hey, Itachi! Let's go, we have shit to do." They both began their journey to the parked black van. Kisame pulled the handle of the van and inside was Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Pein, Zetsu, and Tobi. The intense smell of marijuana filled their noses. "WHAT THE HELL, GUYS?! WITHOUT US?!"

"Don't worry, shit head, we still have a lot left." Hidan sucked more air from the glass bong he was holding. "Get the fuck in or else the smell is gonna hit the school."

Itachi and Kisame hopped into the van and loudly shut the door. Kisame then took out his blue glass pipe and began crushing some of the illegal leaves into them before flipping out his lighter with shark stickers all over it. Itachi did the same with his red pipe.

"Pass that shit, Hidan." Tobi said with a deep voice. Tobi was the only person in their little Akatsuki gang that was significantly different when high. His voice became very, very deep and raspy and his face was almost as cool and calm as Itachi, although he could get demanding and cocky at times.

"Itachi, I saw you and your fiancé today." Hidan winked while he passed his bong to Sasori. "You going to fuck her?"

"I don't know yet, Hidan. I think my brother likes her." Itachi shrugged, taking another hit. The smoke burned his throat.

"Who cares about Babytachi, she's your bitch! You're gonna make kids one day anyways so might as well start now."

"Damn, Zetsu, did you grow this?" Kisame coughed. "It's strong… I'm already fried."

"Yes, I did, isn't it fantastic?" his voice turned raspy in a heartbeat. "It's fucking great isn't it?"

"We are going to sell this next week. Twenty dollars a gram." Pein added in.

"Itachi, I saw that kiss, you asshole. I know you want her."

"I do." The Uchiha admitted.

"So go get her." Kakuzu pointed out. Hidan smirked at the support.

"I intend to." Itachi took four more hits until his lungs felt like they're swelling up.

His chest started hurting.

**xoxoxo**

Shino sat underneath his tree. He watched the butterflies go by but ignored them. Where was she? He looked down at his watch. It's been twenty minutes and Hinata was nowhere in sight. He saw her today and there was no way she could have ditched. Maybe she had to leave early? No, she would have texted him. Shino looked down at his lunch. He had too many things to eat. It was his day to share his food with her. Now there he was, not sharing.

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch. Shino stood up and threw the unfinished, unshared food away into a nearby trashcan. Upon leaving the trash can, he caught a glimpse of a black and blue blur. Hinata was being dragged away by her fiancé. Shino sighed. He had to move on. Unconsciously, he gripped at the shirt.

His chest really did hurt.

**xoxoxo**

Shino never did like being alone. He used to prefer the comfortable silence that surrounded him but now he felt extremely lonely. He needed someone to talk to. The bell rang ten minutes ago and he was just sitting outside of school. He had no energy to walk back home. Shino watched as his best friend was being held hostage in a black van.

_I swear if he does something…_ Shino never finished that thought. Someone interrupted him.

"Shino-kun, are you okay?" Shino looked up from his staring only find dull pink hair behind his shades.

"Fine."

"You don't look okay…"

"I'm fine."

"But Shino—"

"I said I'm FINE."

"Stop being in denial. I can see right through you. You love her, don't you." Sakura snapped at the irritated boy. Shino arched a brow skeptically.

"How… How do you know exactly, Haruno-san?"

"Sakura is fine. And because I see the way you look at her. It's the same way I look at…" She glanced at Hinata's fiancé's little brother who was glaring daggers at the engaged couple.

"I see. Sakura-san, do you mind keeping me company?" Sakura looked at the rumored-to-be emo boy. "I was always used to silence and solitude. After these few months, the quietness became lonliness without her…"

Her emerald eyes softened. She placed a caring hand on his shoulder. Her smile was soft and reassuring. "Of course, I'll stay with you, Shino-kun."

_Author's Notes: Sorry, this chapter seems a little too fast or too short. But I have a shit ton of homework… Also, anyone have any ideas for me? Review now! THANKS FOR READING!_


End file.
